¿Mala Suerte?
by Moryn
Summary: Slash. Capitulo 8 Dos semanas despues...Sorry por la demora
1. Prologo

**Advertencia: **  Este fic será SLASH, ya saben chico / chico, no quiero un reviews en ese sentido están advertidos.

**Derechos: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling**.**

**Rating:** PG 13 momentáneamente T_T

**¿ Mala Suerte ?**

**Moryn**

Prologo 

Supongo que todas las personas se enamoran muy fácilmente a mi edad y esa persona no es necesariamente con la que pasaras en resto de tu vida, o por menos es lo que todos los "adultos" me dicen.

Creo que en mi vida han habido y habrá suficientes problemas y presiones para añadir los típicos de mi edad. 17 años es una etapa muy difícil, nunca sabes realmente todo y en ocasiones pienso que es suficiente con ser: 

1- El niño que vivió (aunque pienso que ya realmente no soy un niño)

2- El héroe de todos, o se supone que debo ser el héroe de todos y salvar a todos

3- Un adolescente con pensamientos no muy castos en ocasiones.

4- Un estudiante como todos, bueno en algunas materias no tan bueno en otras.

El problema es más grave, si tomo como referencia a mis amigos y compañeros, a algunos chicos les gustan las chicas; Hay otros a los que les gustan otros chicos, en lo personal solamente una vez me había llamado la atención una muchacha, Cho Chag, es realmente linda, intente invitarla al baile en cuarto año pero ella ya había sido invitada por Cedric y con la muerte de él, y varias cosas que pasaron después........... digamos que las cosas con ella no fue un lecho de rosas precisamente.

También tengo otro serio problema en este aspecto, literalmente llamo la atención de muchas personas tanto de chicas como de chicos, la semana pasada hasta una muchacha de Huffepuff, Susan Bones me insinúo algo saliendo del gran Comedor, todos ellos me buscan por mi "fama", pero en el fondo quisiera interesarle a alguien por lo que soy simplemente.

Se preguntaran por que les comento todo esto. Pues porque mi vida a tenido un cambio radical desde la semana pasada y ha sido todo un caos para mí, verán:


	2. Lunes

**Advertencia: **  Este fic será SLASH, ya saben chico / chico, no quiero un reviews en ese sentido están advertidos.

**Derechos: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling**.**

**Rating:** PG 13 momentáneamente T_T

**Notas:**

**1- Para evitar problemas con los Spolier no voy a mencionar ninguno, en este capitulo, como dice una buena amiga "A la mugre el quinto libro".**

**2-** Además no menciono  al padre de Draco (Lucius), pues murió en manos de Voldermort.  Estoy levantando una lista de las personas interesadas en consolar a Draco, Abril ya se ofreció pero el chico esta muy, muy triste así que va a necesitar mucho más consuelo.

**¿ Mala Suerte ?**

**Moryn**

I Capitulo 

"El comienzo de mi mala suerte????" 

Inicio Flash Black 

El Lunes comenzó como cualquier otro día, los ronquidos de Neville, ducha, desayuno, las continuas peleas de mis mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, de las que por cierto estoy bastante cansado, solo espero que algunos de los dos se decida a confesar sus sentimientos al otro y así terminarían estos enfrentamientos ridículos, aunque, pensándolo bien podrían aumentar en lugar de disminuir........... no sé..... lo mejor es no pensar mucho en ello.

La segunda clase de la mañana era cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, esta asignatura la llevamos desde primero con los Slytherins donde se encuentra mi conocido archí-rival Draco Malfoy, un muchacho de mi edad, de cabello plateado, ojos grises, por el cual la mayoría de las mujeres de Hogwarts suspiran cuando pasa, en mi opinión es bastante orgulloso, engreído, egocéntrico, irritante y molesto (podría continuar pero no recuerdo mas adjetivos en este momento), durante la clase los Slytherins se encontraban cerca de nosotros intentando por todos los medios hacernos irritar sobretodo a Ron y a mí, no seria la primera vez que hubiéramos tenido un enfrentamiento con el y sus guardaespaldas, (por que no creo que ellos sepan lo que es amistad), incluso Hermione en una ocasión le propino una cachetada bastante fuerte a Malfoy.

Hagrid nos hacia señas para que nos acercáramos a unos bichos que parecían langostas de unos 30 centímetros cada uno, metidos en una gran cerca de madera en el césped.

_-Acérquense, acérquense-, decía Hagrid bastante contento __-les tengo una pequeña sorpresa-, -¿Alguno de ustedes sabe como se llaman estas criaturas?-_

Como era de esperarse Hermione levanto la mano _–Si dime-_

_-Se llaman Mackled Malaclaw –_

_-Excelente, cinco puntos para Griffindor, Hermione-_

_-Alguno me puede decir algo más sobre los Malaclaw- pregunto Hadrid._

Zabini y Hermione levantaron la mano

_-Si Zabini contesta- Eligió Hagrid _

_-Pues los Malaclaw son criaturas que habitan en la tierra, principalmente en las costas rocosas de toda Europa-_

_- muy bien Zabini cinco puntos para Slytherin- agregó Hadrig, contento de que un Slytherin lo tratara como un profesor para variar._

_-Los Malaclaw no son comestibles pues su carne no es apta para el consumo humano y si se ingiere puede producir fiebre alta y una erupción verdosa muy desagradable-_. Aclaraba Hagrid, _-Ahora vamos a trasladarlos. Tengan cuidado pues estos pueden morder-_

Muchos alumnos se acercaron a las criaturas para moverlos, teniendo cuidado con sus bocas, pero en ese instante Crabbe, que se había separado de los demas Slytherin, empujó muy fuerte a Hermione tirandola al suelo, con lo cual me distraje igual que Draco y fuimos mordidos cada uno por un Malaclaw.

_-Auuuuhh- chillábamos, Draco había sido mordido en un brazo y yo en mi pierna._

_-Crabbe ten mas cuidado con tus compañeras, mira lo que haz hecho- replicaba Hagrid, levantando a Hermione del suelo, asegurándose que no le había pasado nada malo._

-Ustedes dos diríjanse a la enfermería, por favor – nos ordeno Hagrid 

En cuanto llegamos a la enfermería la Madam Pomfrey nos atendió, aparte de que la mordedura  era bastante dolorosa y desagradable, la curación fue sumamente sencilla.

Prácticamente ambos salimos al mismo tiempo sin decirnos una palabra, Lucius Malfoy  había muerto hacia unos meses atrás y desde ese entonces Draco, no se metía tanto con nosotros, en Hogwarts muchos rumores iban y venia, uno de los cuales mencionaba que su padre había muerto en manos de Voldermort, Draco se seguía comportando como el mismo patán de costumbre pero en ocasiones se le notaba un tanto ausente.

En el momento que llegábamos al final del pasillo, para mi desgracia unas bombas fétidas estallaron, además de que una sustancia parecida a vomito comenzó a deslizarse por el suelo ninguno de los dos había hecho nada, pero nuestra mala  suerte acababa de comenzar, en ese mismo instante apareció el celador del colegio el Sr. Flich, acompañado de su horrible gata la Sra. Norris. 

-_¡Ustedes! ¿Cómo se atreven?, mocosos, esto lo sabrá el director- _exclamo el Sr. Filch

_-Todo esto es por tu culpa Potter- _me decía Draco mientras nos dirigíamos hasta la oficina del celador. 

_–Malfoy sabes tan bien como yo que no hice nada- _le respondí irritado por su acusación

Filch llamo a la profesora MacGonagall  y al Profesor Snape,  jefes de nuestras respectivas casas, mi querido profesor de pociones llegó primero.

_-Potter por que no me extraña, tu total falta de seguimiento a las reglas es inaudita, debes tener un escarmiento,..... toda la semana estarás de detección, comenzando esta noche -_termino el profesor con su ya característica sonrisa burlona dirigida exclusivamente hacía mi.__

_-Pero profesor.......-_ no tuve necesidad de continuar pues en ese momento entró la profesora MacGonagall _–me parece profesor Snape que Potter no es el único que en este caso debería tener una detección, el Sr. Malfoy también se encontró en la escena según me informo el Sr. Filch, no es así?- _intervino la profesora

_-Sí. Así es, los dos estaban en el corredor-_ Aclaro el celador, mirándonos como si quisiera descuartizarnos.

_-Pero nosotros no hicimos nada-_ reclamo Draco

_-¿Ahora si interviene señor Malfoy? No había dicho absolutamente nada cuando el jefe de su casa estaba regañando al Sr. Potter_- le contesto la profesora, mirándolo bastante molesta.

Snape al verse atrapado no tuvo mas remedio _–Bueno ambos estarán en detección toda la semana, no se olviden, a las 8 en mi  despacho caballeros-_

Al unirme al  almuerzo con Ron y Hermione les conté todo lo sucedido.

_-No puede hacerlo es totalmente injusto, no fuiste tu - exclamo Ron_

_-Por lo menos también castigo a Malfoy ¿No?- argumento Hermione a manera de consuelo. –_Pero deberías prepararte ya sabes cual es el efecto secundario de la mordedura de los Mackled Malaclaw-__

_-No cual?????- preguntamos al unísono Ron y yo_

_-En verdad nunca leen, el efecto secundario de la mordedura de los Malaclaw es una semana entera de mala suerte- contesto_

_-Claro es el comienzo- pensó en voz alta Ron_

_-Esta semana de verdad puede ser muy larga- argumenté lamentando mi suerte_

Pero mi mala suerte apenas acababa de empezar en la tarde recibimos clase de Historia de La Magia, y soy el primer alumno en la toda historia de Hogwarts,  que el profesor Binns regaña por no estar poniendo atención en su clase, por Merlín, solo Hermione pone atención!!!!

Por eso me asigno una tarea adicional para que no se me olvidara que debía prestar más atención al inicio de las exportaciones de te entre magos entre Inglaterra y el nuevo mundo.  

Al finalizar la cena totalmente decaído, me dirigí al despacho de Snape cuando llegue a la puerta Draco ya se encontraba allí. _–Bien Potter, ¿Contento?-_ dijo arrastrando las palabras de manera usual en él 

_-Malfoy sabes que no tengo nada que ver en esto.  ¿Qué te paso en la cara?- pregunte extrañado_

_-Crabbe tropezó conmigo, nunca imagine que pudiera ser tan estúpido, de todas formas ya le di su merecido- contesto arrogante_

-No es culpa de él tampoco, el efecto secundario de la mordedura de los Malaclaw es una semana de mala suerte-  conteste sorprendido de mí mismo al defender a semejante bola de grasa y peor siendo un Slytherin-

-Que????? No puede ser. Me estas mintiendo Potter- comento con una cara de incredulidad un tanto mas que la mía cuando Hermione me lo dijo-

-No, no miento corrobóralo, Hermione me dijo que esta en el libro de Animales -

_-No puede ser... ese tonto semi-gigante, por que no nos advirtió-lo dijo gritando realmente molesto contra Hagrid-_

Hagrid de verdad había tenido la culpa, en ningún momento les había advertido de la mala suerte,  pero no iba a estar de acuerdo con Draco.

_-No hables así de éí.... Hagrid nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado, además si tu amiguito Crabbe no hubiera querido lastimar a Hermione no estaríamos aquí- _

_-Maldita sea y justo ahora- _Maldecía Draco, golpeando con su puño la pared

_-Que vas a hacer Malfoy, ya no tienes a tu papito que te defienda ?????- _Le respondí

En ese momento Snape abrió su despacho, _-Caballeros, síganme....-_ si nos había escuchado discutir lo paso por alto.

Nos condujo más adentro de las mazmorras del castillo, en una parte donde nunca había estado, abrió una de ellas.

-Señores su labor será limpiar adecuadamente esta habitación, lo más probable es que no terminen hoy, pero tendrán toda la semana para ello, es obvio que deberán terminar en ese lapso de tiempo de su detección o seguirán limpiando hasta que este totalmente concluido, no podrá retirarse de aquí antes de la media noche ¿Entendido?, y como medida de precaución por si alguno intentase salir antes de la hora dejare un hechizo en la puerta con ese propósito, además su castigo deberán cumplirlo sin magia, y les aseguro que tengo mis fuentes para enterarme de si no culpen con mis indicaciones, no lo duden-

Con un pase de su varita aparecieron todas las cosas para limpiar, además encendió las antorchas y la chimenea, supuse que era para que no nos congeláramos, y se retiró

_-Vaya suerte la mía- _exclamo Draco

-_Pues no me parece tan mal- _repuse, recordando todos los castigos que había imaginado que me podía poner Snape (látigos, cadenas, el potro, aunque creo mi mente exagero un poco) . 

_-Potter tu buena suerte, es mi mala suerte-_  contesto haciendo referencia a la manera en que nos trato Snape totalmente igualitaria.

La mazmorra era muy grande y llena de cosas viejas como escritorios sillas y armarios todo estaba cubierto de polvo, esa habitación tenia años desocupada y parecía que la utilizaban de bodega.

Lo lógico pensé era comenzar por mover los muebles y acomodarlos lo mejor posible para tener espacio para limpiar.

_-Malfoy, ayúdame a mover esto-- _comente como sí nada-

_-No soy tu sirviente Potter-_respondió cruzando los brazos.

_–Mira, si queremos terminar con este trabajo en una semana lo ideal seria que hiciéramos una tregua y colaboráramos uno con el otro ¿No te parece?-_

_-Definitivamente mi suerte cada vez va peor. Yo, un Malfoy, colaborando con el grandioso chico que vivió- _Esto lo dijo casi vomitando

_- No pienses que para mí esto es sencillo, pero debemos terminar...  o ¿no? Ya sé, quieres pasar aquí mas tiempo del necesario, para poder conocernos mejor-_

_-Esta bien, esta bien, pero no me gusta –_ con mucha ceremonia se quito la túnica, la corbata y el suéter.

Levante una ceja, mirándolo extrañado

_-¿Que?, mis ropas son demasiado finas para ensuciarlas aquí, además esa chimenea produce suficiente calor-_

Debajo de su túnica traía la camisa blanca, el comentario me pareció bastante atinado así que hice lo mismo. 

Comenzamos a mover los muebles, todavía no entendía como podían tener tantas cosas en ese espacio tan reducido,  a las horas, los dos ya estábamos bastante sudorosos y agotados, por lo cual tomamos un pequeño descanso, sentándonos en los muebles que acabábamos de mover.

En ese momento note algo que nunca había notado.................... el cuerpo de Draco!!!!!, su camisa estaba totalmente pegada a su cuerpo, su pecho blanco con músculos muy bien formados, vaya hasta se le notaban los músculos del estomago, el Quidditch le sentaba de maravilla por lo que veía....... unas gotas de sudor caían descuidadamente por su frente y su respiración era algo agitada por el ejercicio.  Sus labios entreabiertos para poder recuperar el aliento, su cabello plateado caía en mechones sobre su frente, su pantalón que le caía a la cadera marcando así todo su cuerpo, ni siquiera en los partidos lo había visto de esa forma.

Algo en mi interior comenzó a cambiar en ese momento, Draco Malfoy, mi enemigo, mi Némesis, el despreciable que siempre nos insultaba a mí y a mis amigos......... me atraía, me gustaba,......... me exc........... ¡¡¡¡¡por Merlín!!!!!!!.............., cálmate me dije, si seguía así Draco iba a notar mi nerviosismo, no podía permitir que él lo notara, jamás seria mi perdición, mi ruina completa, cerré mis ojos, y le di la espalda. Dirigí mi mirada hacia los muebles que nos faltaban por acomodar, encontrándolos sumamente interesantes, de hecho entre ellos pude notar un espejo roto, el cual estaba bastante sucio y oculto por los demas, pero para mi sorpresa podía observar a Draco en su reflejo, por su cara podía notar que el no se había dado cuenta que yo lo miraba, lo observe con calma, delineando sus facciones, y pude darme cuenta que él me veía. Sí, Draco me observaba, estaba seguro........ sin querer sentí su mirada por mi cuello, por mi espalda, por mi trasero............. un momento........... Draco Malfoy me observada ¡¡¡¡¡¡No podía creerlo!!!!!!! En ese instante vi como se ruborizaba y se mordía el labio inferior!!!!!!!!!!!! Estaba nervioso, Draco Malfoy estaba nervioso!!!!!!!!  Por mí.............. este era un pensamiento sacado de cualquier otra dimensión menos esta,.................. pero extrañamente agradable. Un segundo, ¿¿¿¿¿agradable????? No esto no podía ser...... , esto no debía ser...... yo no............... o si???????........... me estaba comenzando a dar dolor de cabeza.

Así que como todo un Griffindor gire y valientemente le dije

_-¿Continuamos?-_

_-Sí, claro- _contesto fríamente

En el resto de la noche no hubo ningún descanso más, ni tampoco mucha conversación aparte de monosílabos, así que cuando llego la media noche nos preparamos para salir, y abandonábamos las mazmorras, al poco tiempo llegamos donde nos teníamos que separar, por esas casualidades del destino, mire a Draco detenidamente, dentro de mi no quería separarme de él, quería tenerlo cerca, y por lo poco que podía leer en sus ojos él tampoco quería irse, así continuamos por varios minutos cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro, él fue el primero en reaccionar, y al darse cuenta de la situación tosió un poco y sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado, era la segunda vez en la noche que veía a Draco ruborizado, y debo añadir que me gustaba como se veía.

_-Hasta mañana, Potter- _se despidió, sin ese molesto tono de voz usado siempre en mi

_-Hasta mañana, Malfoy-_ le conteste, y por el calor en mi rostro supe que también yo también estaba ruborizado, sin decir más, caminé directo hasta mi habitación, pensando en que había sido eso. Estaba bastante cansado, aunque quería seguir pensando en esto un poco más, mi sueño me venció.


	3. Martes

**Advertencia: **  Ya saben es SLASH, 

**Derechos: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling**.**

**Rating:** Si todavía es PG 13 pero no se preocupen ya tengo pensada la escena en la que cambia.

**Nota :**

Personalmente nunca he  pensado que Lucius maltrate a su hijo, en realidad lo imagino bastante estricto y exigente, pero como un padre cariñoso y amoroso, a su manera. Draco tiene mucha confianza en si mismo eso denota una crianza bastante buena, y en ningún libro se menciona que maltrate a su hijo.  

Además pienso que todos podemos tomar el camino que mejor nos parece en la vida, aunque no sea el mejor.

Las segundas oportunidades siempre se presentan lo único es saber donde buscarlas.

**¿ Mala Suerte ?**

**Moryn**

**II Capitulo**

**Martes**

A la mañana siguiente, todo en mi mundo tomo su rutina habitual.

A Ron y Hermione solo les conté lo estrictamente necesario de mi castigo, obviando olímpicamente cualquier detalle de mejillas color de rosa y de un cuerpo atlético especialmente sensual.

Nuestra mala suerte por lo que pude notar no había mejorado, Draco y yo nos convertimos en los primeros estudiantes de Hogwarts en tener una reacción alérgica con la avena del desayuno, al finalizar las primeras clases nos encontramos en la enfermería con la cara bastante hinchada, ninguno de los dos podía decir mucho al respecto,

 _-no me digas- dijo Draco __–avena-_

simplemente me reí, 

_-por que creo que esta semana será muy dura- _agrego Malfoy

afortunadamente un sorbo de poción fue suficiente para solucionar el problema de ambos.

Las demás clases estuvieron relativamente bien, excepto herbología donde Neville sin querer por supuesto, me vació una caja completa de estiércol de dragón.

Al dirigirme nuevamente a la torre para cambiarme me encontré con Draco, el cual estaba lleno de hollín y completamente chamuscado, olvidándome completamente de quien era él y quien era yo le pregunte:

_-¿Qué te paso?- _

_-¿Qué me paso?... ¿Qué te paso a tí?- _me pregunto con cara de asco al ver como estaba 

_-aaaaaaa, Neville y una caja de estiércol y a ti?_

_-Parkinson con un hechizo en encantamientos, creo que no le salió muy bien-_

 En ese momento, ambos, como íntimos y viejos amigos, nos reímos de nuestras  desventuras .

Dejando un poco de reír Draco fue le primero en retirarse

_-Debemos  cambiarnos, hasta la noche........... Potter-_

Sonreí abiertamente y le dije

_-Hasta la noche .........Malfoy-_

Después de la cena, me dirigí a la mazmorra directamente. Draco aun  no había llegado (todavía era un poco temprano), pero por las antorchas y la chimenea, sabia que Snape sí había estado por ahí, me quite la túnica y comencé a mover unos escritorios. Esa mazmorra era bastante grande y habían apilado muebles a través de los siglos por lo que parecía.

Cuando intente mover un enorme armario unas de sus patas se rompió, volcándose encima mío intente detener el aparatoso choque como pude, pero el armario era bastante incomodo como para sujetarlo solo, cuando pensé que no había forma de evitar que me aplastará, llego Draco y entre los dos pudimos dejarlo en el suelo, salvándome de un golpe bastante feo.

Ahí pasaba algo raro realmente... ¿Malfoy me ayudo?... ¿Eso era mala suerte?

Me quede viéndolo bastante desconcertado y solo atine a decir _–Gracias-_

Draco no respondió, el hecho de haberme ayudado no solo me confundió a mi sino a él mismo. Se quitó la túnica para comenzar el trabajo al cabo de unos silenciosos e incómodos minutos dijo

_-¿Continuamos? nos falta bastante-_

_-Sí claro-_

Del dichoso mueble en cuestión había rodado una botella de un liquido oscuro, Draco lo tomo interesado 

_-Y esto?-_

lo destapo y lo olió 

_-Potter esto es firewisky!!!! _dijo con un tono emocionado en la voz__

En mi vida había tomado algo mas fuerte que la cerveza de mantequilla así que no tenía la menor idea de cómo era el firewisky

_-¿Y como puedes estar seguro? A lo mejor es otra cosa- _pregunte dudoso por el contenido de la botella-

-Primero:_ Por el olor.-  _Tomó un sorbo._- Segundo  __por el sabor y lo más importante por la etiqueta-_

_-A lo mejor nuestra suerte esta mejorando, no te parece?-_me preguntó

_-Podría ser peligroso, recuerdas  la avena se veía completamente inofensiva - _le respondí

_-Ten toma un poco, no creo que pase nada malo-_

_-No creo que debamos_ –yo todavía tenía mis reservas

_-Vamos no seas aburrido Potter, esta botella lleva años olvidada, apuesto que el dueño ni se acuerda que existe, además este tipo de licor no se estropea con la edad mas bien toma un mejor sabor- _me contestó Draco

_-Sabes bastante de licores, por lo que veo-_

_-Bueno en casa hay una bodega bastante grande, mi padre me dejaba tomar en ocasiones. Él me enseño bastante, ya sabes............ un Malfoy debe saber esas cosas- _dijo Draco con algo de tristeza en su voz

Esto era todavía más raro Draco me estaba contado algo de su vida personal?

_-Anda Harry toma, no serás un cobarde ¿O si?- _me animó. Él sabia que insinuar para que no me pudiera negar, Tome un sorbo del liquido, y sentí que mientras bajaba por mi garganta me quemaba, tosí un poco y Draco soltó una gran carcajada

_-No tienes mucha experiencia, en cuestión de licores-_

_-¿se nota?-_

_-Si Potter se nota bastante-_

_-Sigamos ¿Quieres?-, _le respondí como para salir del tema.

Continuamos moviendo los muebles aunque ahora mas despacio pues Draco de tanto en tanto tomaba un sorbo de la botella y me lo pasaba para que yo hiciera lo mismo.  Al cabo de unos tragos el sabor mejora (igualito al tequila,....... tequila,........ tequila,........ tequila!!!!!!), y conforme pasaba el tiempo ya ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en acomodar y menos en limpiar.

Nos acomodamos en un escritorio frente de la chimenea a conversar y a tomar. Draco manejaba un poco mejor el alcohol que yo pero igual se veía mas relajado y tranquilo.

Después de conversar de las materias, de los profesores y de cosas sin importancia Malfoy me dijo:

_-Potter, cuéntame algo tuyo-_

_-¿Que quieres que te cuente?_

_No sé, ¿Qué mas te gusta hacer por ejemplo?_

_-El quidditch......., no................ volar la sensación de libertad es lo mas me agrada- _le respondí

_-Si realmente es agradable, recuerdo la primera vez que mi padre me trajo una escoba tenia 7 años, Fue Genial¡¡¡¡¡ pasamos volando casi todo el día, mi madre nos obligó a bajar a cenar, literalmente_

Ante aquel comentario no pude evitar sentirme triste. Incluso un poco celoso. Draco había compartido muchas cosas con su padre, yo ni siquiera lo recordaba realmente.

_-¿Que sucede?- _pregunto 

_-Nada -_

_-Te pusiste triste, no te preocupes yo ya pase la peor parte de la muerte de mi padre, solo me gusta recordar las cosas buenas que pase con él, para mí siempre fue un gran padre-_

El había notado mi cambio. ¿Yo era tan fácil de leer para él?, aunque se había equivocado en el motivo, pero noto mi tristeza.

_-No es eso, Draco, sino que te tengo un poco de envidia- _que había dicho, era el alcohol la situación yo comentándole a Malfoy mis sentimientos, un momento desde cuando era  Draco???????

_¿????? _Draco alzó una ceja. Para remediar un poco la situación le explique 

_-Mira, en este rato, acabas de mencionar 2 veces a tu padre, yo ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo- _

_-OH..............Nunca había pensado en eso, lo siento- _

_-No importa........... es algo con lo que he aprendido a vivir-_

_-Pero no me has contado  que es lo que mas te gusta, a ti????-_

_-Eso es facil, tocar el piano- _Esa si no me la sabia, Malfoy tocaba piano?????

_-Desde cuando aprendiste???-_

_-Las clases comenzaron desde muy pequeño, fue idea de mi madre, a mi padre no le gustaba mucho, pero ella logro convencerlo..........., solo ella podía hacer que mi padre accediera un poco-_

_-Era bastante duro, verdad?- _me anime a preguntarle

Mirando fijamente al fuego me contesto _-Digamos que no es simple ser un Malfoy, las personas esperan muchas cosas de ti, y uno se ve en la obligación de cumplirlas- _

_-mi padre simplemente intento enseñarme las mejores cosas posibles-_

Quería preguntarle mas cosas sobre su padre, quería saber como había muerto, si los rumores eran ciertos, pero considere que no era el mejor momento para preguntar esas cosas así que desvié el tema.

_-y eres bueno- _

_-Bastante-_ me contesto orgulloso

_-Espero poder oírte un día-_

_-Talvez toque para el baile de graduación, Snape se lo propuso al director y no seria difícil traer un piano??-_

_ -Snape?????-_

_-No seas tan estricto Potter, Severus ha sido excelente conmigo ahora que mi padre murió-_

Me costaba bastante imaginar a Snape como una persona interesada y comprensiva pero a lo mejor era diferente con los de su casa.

Seguimos charlando, hablamos de muchas cosas, trivialidades, no se como explicarlo el alcohol alejo al arrogante, engreído y odioso Malfoy y solo quedó........... Draco. Un chico de 17 años, igual que yo al que le gusta comer trufas, aunque yo no tuviera la menor idea de que eran esas cosas, además que tenia una sonrisa encantadora cuando era él, simplemente y no un completo imbécil como se portaba siempre.

En mi caso me sentí como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa, como si los anteriores años nunca hubieran existido, y que recién nos estuviéramos conociendo.

El tiempo paso sin darnos cuenta y la puerta se abrió dándonos cuenta que ya eran las 12, a esta altura de sorbo en sorbo nos habíamos tomado la mitad de la botella, mas que nada porque habíamos estado mas conversando que otra cosa.

Entonces recordé que mañana teníamos pociones, en el fondo quería conservar esta persona que recién estaba conociendo. 

_-Malfoy quería pedirte una cosa- _lo más probable era que estaba bastante tomado o mi reciente confianza adquirida pero tenia que probar.__

_-Dime-_

_-Podrías comportarte un poco mejor en clases y dejar ser el engreído de siempre con Ron y Hermione-_

_-¿¿¿¿Que?????_

_-Mira Potter no pienso......-_

Al ver su enojo lo único que acerté a hacer fue tomarle sus manos y decir como en un susurro _-Por favor-_

No sé que efecto tuvieron mis palabras en Draco, o si mi cara de niño regañado que ponía siempre como chantaje emocional funcionó, pero se quedo mirándome fijamente luego bajo sus ojos a mi boca, e inmediatamente bajo la vista

_-No los volveré a insultar, pero eso será todo-_

_-Eso es mas que suficiente- _dije sonriendo__

Dándome cuenta que todavía tenia sus manos entre las mías lo solté.

Draco guardó la botella y caminamos hacia nuestras casas sentí que estaba un molesto por presionarlo, así que mejor me mantuve callado y al llegar a la bifurcación donde nos separábamos  Draco se despidió _-Hasta mañana, Potter- _

_-Hasta mañana, Malfoy-_ le conteste, no había caminado cuatro pasos cuando lo escuche

_-Potter-_

_–¿Si?-_

Totalmente ruborizado y evitando mi mirada me dijo _–Puedes llamarme Draco.............solo por esta semana, ¿Sabes? Para sentirnos más a gusto, ¿no?-_

_-Claro............ tu llámame Harry-_ le conteste.

Camine hasta mi habitación y me sentí muy bien, talvez había encontrado un nuevo amigo, talvez estaba conociendo al verdadero Draco, talvez la muerte de su padre había logrado llevar algo de humanidad a su vida. Aunque todo eso estaría por verse, a lo mejor solo estaba teniendo falsas esperanzas, y mañana me iba a encontrar a la misma persona desagradable de los años anteriores, no lo sabia pero mi corazón estaba lleno ilusiones.

Con todo eso en mi cabeza y en mi corazón logre dormir.  


	4. Miercoles

**Advertencia:            **SLASH

**Derechos: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no me ha generado lucro de ninguna manera, solo dolores de cabeza. 

**Rating:** PG 13 momentáneamente T_T

**Notas:**

No puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitarlo!!!!!!... les advierto voy a mencionar un  Spoiler del quinto libro, pues una vez que uno ya lo ha leído, como cuesta sacarlo que la cabeza verdad?

**¿ Mala Suerte ?**

**Moryn**

**III Capitulo **

**Miércoles**

El miércoles comenzó bastante bien.

Esa mañana por nada del mundo iba a comer avena así que me desayune unas tostadas, previamente mordidas por Ron

_-Harry, por que me quitas mis tostadas?- _me reclamo Ron

_-Por seguridad, si las has probado no creo que me pase nada a mi- _le conteste

_-No necesariamente Harry, puedes ser alérgico a algo que Ron no- _me aclaro Hermione

_-Excelente, todo esto por nada- _exclame

Cuando llegó el correo una halcón gris casi plateado, muy ceremonioso se posó frente a mí, traía un paquete el cual  parecía una pequeña botella. El sobre traía el sello de la familia Malfoy, abrí el paquete, y para mi sorpresa había una nota con una caligrafía excelente la cual simplemente decía "Para la resaca", la noche pasada habíamos tomado, pero supongo que era mas resistente al alcohol de lo que me suponía pues no me sentía mal ni nada, el detalle me gusto, y sonreí buscando a Draco a través de la gente en el comedor lo encontré justo saliendo de este, seguido de sus amigotes  sin ni siquiera determinarme, cosa que me  molesto.

Hermione había notado el sello en el sobre y mi cara buscando a Draco, levanto una ceja y me interrogo con la mirada,  yo mire hacia Ron, negué con la cabeza  y agache la mirada.

Mi mejor amiga aparte de ser una de las estudiantes mas sobresalientes de Hogwarts tenia la habilidad de no comentar nada y comportarse hasta que estuviéramos en un sitio privado obviamente para interrogarme tranquilamente.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron normalmente, y evite por todos los medios estar a solas con Hermione, no quería que me cuestionara,  o me presionará, mi mala suerte no tuvo mas demostraciones grandes solamente mi tintero se volcó en mis pergaminos y una armadura casi me tritura en un pasillo, pero digamos que eran cosas que podía afrontar.........

Pero la situación cambiaba después del almuerzo, seguía Pociones.

Por alguna extraña razón que solo el cosmos podría explicar, quería ver a Draco pero también temía un cambio en su actitud, el muchacho que había conocido anoche a lo mejor ya había desaparecido y me encontraría con el mismo arrogante de los últimos años.

Cuando llegamos a la mazmorra él ya estaba sentado más adelante escribiendo, me senté a la par de Ron evitando que Hermione se percatara que miraba  a Draco, a los minutos entro Snape y azoto la puerta como de costumbre

_-Hoy trabajaremos en la poción Antifebril, esta poción sirve para curar algunos tipos de fiebre y aunque algunos de ustedes no la encontraran del todo interesante les aseguro que en muchas ocasiones la encontraran muy útil Las instrucciones están en la pizarra, pero antes.............._ con una mirada inquisidora Snape continuo

_Cambiare algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo para que esto sea un poco mas......... interesante_

_ Granger-Zabini,_

_ Weasley – Crabbe _

_-¡Oh no!- _murmuro Ron__

Así siguió ordenando la clase hasta que me  llegó el turno, no era muy difícil de suponer con quien me tocaría 

_-Potter -Malfoy_ _–_terminó Snape

_-más mala suerte-_ comento Hermione por lo bajo,

 o buena pensé .

Tomé mis cosas y me trasladé al escritorio de Malfoy al frente de la clase. Draco simplemente se limito a confeccionar la poción, tomando las riendas de todo el trabajo:   

_-Esas son unas ramitas de Palgiñ aun no las usaremos,_ P_ica la lengua de sapo en cuadrados no en tiras, yo triturare los huevos de tiburón,_

como pociones nunca había sido mi fuerte deje que el ordenará, era uno de los mejores estudiantes en la materia, y el tono de voz que utilizo era cordial no había señales todavía del Draco de antes,

- _pesa el polvo de riñón de dragón recuerda que debe ser exactamente 0.53 gramos, yo calentaré la lava del volcán Kilimanyaro-_

Esa poción era complicada pero Draco lo hacia verse todo tan sencillo

En el transcurso de la preparación nuestras manos se rozaron, inmediatamente los colores subieron a mi rostro, y encontré muy encantadores los pliegues del ojo de salamandra que tenía en mi mano, cuando me calme levante mi vista y pude notar que Draco me miraba esperando que yo terminara de añadir los ojos,

_-A si perdona-_

puse en el caldero los 3 ojos de salamandra albina y esperamos a que hirviera exactamente durante 6.5 minutos, Draco tomo su varita y dijo pausadamente 

-"_Raventio, osmos, inxacto-_

La poción tomo el tono anaranjado exacto al que aparecía en las instrucciones en la pizarra

Draco me miro complacido

_-Hacemos buen equipo-_

_-Si, eres bueno en esto-_ le dije__

_-Digamos que es de familia-_

Draco sonrió y con cuidado tome parte de la poción y la coloque en un recipiente mas pequeño para llevarla junto con el resto al escritorio del profesor para ser evaluada,

Una lechuza entro en ese momento por la puerta y vino directo a nuestro escritorio, donde choco aparatosamente volcando toda la poción encima nuestro.

_-Como es que una lechuza logro entrar aquí?????- _grito Snape no era hora de correo.

_Potter, Malfoy es de alguno de ustedes esa ave?????_

_-no- _dije, Draco solo negó con la cabeza.

_De quien es?????, exijo saber de quien es?????-_

Ron levanto la mano, yo había reconocido a Errol desde que lo vi pero no iba a delatar a mi amigo, 

_-es mío, profesor-_dijo Ron tomando rápidamente la carta que traía

-_ pero la carta esta dirigida a usted- _recalco como para solucionar un poco el problema

Snape era miembro de la Orden del Fénix, igual que los padres de Ron, pero utilizar la lechuza de la familia para enviarle un mensaje era bastante ilógico, pensé. 

Snape tomo el pergamino y se lo llevo hacia su escritorio y la guardo en una gaveta

_-Potter, Malfoy, agradézcale a su compañero el hecho de tener que traerme para la próxima lección una redacción completa sobre los usos de la poción __Antifebril además de sus efectos no deseados si algunos de los ingredientes son mal agregados a la poción-_

-_Profesor pero ........no .- _recrimino Draco, sin dejarlo terminar Snape prácticamente lo mato con la mirada.

_-Sr. Malfoy no se atreva a contradecir mis ordenes, limítese a hacer lo que he dicho, si no quiere que Slytherin pierda 10 puntos-_

Ante tal amenaza Draco no agrego mas, nunca en la historia de Hogwarts un Slytherin había sido regañado por Snape de la forma en que lo había hecho con Draco y para colmo el jefe de la casa de la serpiente se había olvidado completamente de Ron.

Al salir de la clase pude notar que Draco esquivaba a sus compañeros de casa igual que a Ron y Hermione, y salió sin mirarme ni dirigirme la palabra. Eso volvió a molestarme,  pero no entendía el por qué  me molestaba. Yo quería que me mirara, que me hablara, después de todo yo tampoco tenia la culpa de la suerte de ambos.

Después de pociones mi vida no podía empeorar o eso creía, mis compañeros estaba muy contentos, Draco Malfoy había sido regañado por el jefe de su casa, era todo un evento para la hora de la cena ya todo el colegio conocería todos los detalles mas insignificantes del asunto,  agrandando unos extraordinariamente por supuesto, inclusive unos muchachos de Raveclaw me preguntaron que si era cierto que Snape le había tirado la poción encima a Draco, les conté la historia sin agrandar los detalles no quería que Draco saliera mas humillado de la cuenta, aunque no estaba muy seguro si el hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi.

Mas tarde tuve practica de Quidditch la cual como era de esperarse fue todo un desastre,  pues las bludgers tenían la predilección por seguirme, igual que en segundo cuando Dobby había hechizado una. Pero en este caso estaba seguro que se debía a mi reciente adquirida "mala suerte".

Los cazadores del equipo intentaban por todos los medios alejarlas de mí, pero eso era bastante difícil.  Conforme la practica avanzó algo en las gradas llamo mi atención era Draco sentado allí tranquilamente observando la practica, el verlo ahí me alegre aunque Ron se puso furioso

-_ese engreído, ha venido a espiar nuestra táctica, como es posible, que sea tan descarado- _Ron había sido nombrado desde quinto guardián del equipo, y se tomaba las practicas muy, muy en serio.

_-Ron, no esta haciendo nada malo- _argumente, -_las gradas son de dominio publico-._  

Ese comentario no fue bien recibido. Y con cara de "no me dirijas mas la palabra" Ron se alejo en su escoba.

Nuestra práctica continuo y me costaba bastante encontrar la snitch y cuidarme de las bludgers simultáneamente. Sentía la mirada de Draco justo en mi nuca, además, estaba esa sensación de querer ir a sentarme a conversar con él, como lo habíamos hecho anoche pero el deber es primero, el deber es primero, me repetía, y no quería enfrentarme a la cara de todo el equipo si me veían haciéndolo. Hermione, Ginny y Luna también se encontraba en las gradas a poca distancia de Draco.

Intentado no morir en la practica, vi algo que me asustó: una bludger había rebotado en un poste y iba a toda velocidad hacia Draco .............  y él no se había dado cuenta. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé en picada, tomando el  palo del primer golpeador cercano que encontré, volé como un rayo, la bludgger estaba a escasos cuatro metros del rubio, llegue justo a tiempo y logre dispararla en otra dirección, me quede detenido en el aire recuperándome durante unos instantes, en los cuales Draco se puso de pie y me miro sonriendo y en sus labios pude leer la palabra _–Gracias-,_ lo cual respondí con una sonrisa, él termino de bajar las gradas y se fue.....

Hermione había observado toda la escena y pudo detallarnos a los dos mientras que el resto del equipo solo había observado cuando me interpuse ante la bludgger.

Ron me recrimino todo el camino hacia los dormitorios pues en su opinión mi sagrado deber como miembro del equipo era procurar el mayor daño físico posible a Malfoy, yo no respondí nada pero tampoco rebatí los argumentos que daba.

Esa noche cene lo más rápido que pude, y adelanté algo de los deberes que tenía atrasados. Esta "mala suerte" me estaba generando mas trabajo de la cuenta, termine la tarea extra de Historia de la Magia, pero aun tenia la de Pociones aunque era para el viernes, así que no era urgente terminarla ese día.

Corrí a la mazmorra Draco ya estaba ahí, 

_-Hola- _le dije con el corazón latiéndome a mil

_-Hola Harry, eeeeeee….. gracias por evitarme el golpe, hace rato- _me dijo refiriendo a la bludger

_-No hay de que, de todas formas tu me ayudaste anoche- _le respondí

_-Mejor continuamos tenemos bastante que hacer-_ me aclaro volviéndose para que no lo viera, pero  estaba seguro que se había ruborizado.

_-Si- _le respondí todavía con el corazón a mil

Rápidamente terminamos de acomodar los muebles que nos hacían falta, (como duraron verdad???), y preparamos las paredes para una extensa limpieza, con ayuda de la cubeta que Snape había hechizado, la cual nunca se vaciaba de agua, enjabonamos las paredes y las lavamos meticulosamente con las escobas, esta parte del trabajo era mucho mas divertida debido al uso constante de agua y jabón.

Cuando estaba de espaldas pasando meticulosamente jabón en un pared, a Draco se le ocurrió la genial idea de hacerme una broma,  mojándome, eso no se podía quedar sin venganza y en cuestión de segundos nos encontrábamos completamente empapamos y riendo como unos niños, (esa es una visión memorable ¿No les parece?), en instantes pude observar el cuerpo de Draco, era simplemente irresistible..... Cada vez que se me acercaba tenia que tragar saliva, ya que mi boca la producía como por arte de magia, su cabello totalmente mojado, su cuerpo perfecto, sus movimientos gráciles, completamente perturbadores....... la mazmorra estaba bastante mojada y el jabón lo cubría todo haciendo del piso una superficie muy resbaladiza.

Al intentar volver a mojarme Draco resbaló, instintivamente lo atrapé en el aire.

Quedamos muy cerca, demasiado cerca, podía detallar perfectamente el color de sus ojos, grises con pequeñas betas azules, sus cejas y pestañas era un tono mas oscuro que su cabello, este estaba dividido en mechones que cubrían parte de su cara, y su camisa totalmente pegada a su pecho.

Su mirada ansiosa recorría mi cara y se detenía siempre en mi boca para luego volver a subir a mis ojos. Tragué saliva, mis manos habían quedado en su espalda y sentí donde él me acariciaba sutilmente los brazos. 

El rubio intentó acercarse a mi pero...... con tan "mala suerte", que caímos estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, ahora mas empapados de la cuenta riéndonos como dos tontos.

Justo en ese momento Snape se presento a supervisar nuestro avance en las obras, 

_-Pero que????........... no puedo creerlo, Potter de ti podría esperar cualquier cosa, pero esperaba mas de usted señor Malfoy- no se retiran de esta habitación hasta que hayan secado adecuadamente todo este desastre- _El profesor de pociones estaba bastante furioso, y si las miradas mataran esta realmente lo hubiera conseguido, pero era dirigida mas que nada a Draco, no a mi..........

_-Profesor Snape, por donde sacaremos el agua- _pregunto Draco muy acertadamente armándose de valor

_-Eso lo hubieran pensado, antes de intentar inundar la mazmorra, lamentablemente Sr. Malfoy usted tiene razón- _con un pase de su varita transformo la misma cubeta de agua para que en lugar de no vaciarse, el agua desapareciera.

Después de una reprimenda realmente grande, Snape se retiro y sin más remedio nos apresuramos a secar todo el piso y las paredes, con lo cual pudimos adelantar bastante pues ya teníamos las paredes y parte del piso limpio.

Claro terminamos casi a la 1:30 de la mañana, completamente agotados subimos como zombis y en la bifurcación para nuestras respectivas casas Draco solo atino a decirme 

_-Cúbrete bien para que no te resfríes-_

_-Esta bien tu también, cuídate-_

Cuando pude llegar a mi cama mi cuerpo estaba muy cansado para pensar en algo del dia así que simplemente me dormí.

**Contestaciones**

**Que lindas, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias por leerme y tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus reviews.......**

**Naiko:  **Si yo se que tengo un fic pendiente (de hecho dos) pero estoy bloqueada y como en este no, debo aprovechar no??????

**Vrag:  **Ya tienes apartado el segundo lugar para consolar a Draco, pobrecito esta tan triste... 

**Abril:  **Gracias espero te siga gustando y voy a tomar tu consejo, irán lento al principio.

**Kathy Stgqvk:  **No volvie no esta muerto Draco explicara la muerte de su padre a Harry pero todavía no primero deben tenerse un poco mas de confianza.

**La Heredera:  **Estuve observando que escribes, ahora voy a leer algunos de tus trabajos veo que tienes varios, gracias por tu reviews.


	5. Jueves

**Advertencia: **  Ya saben es SLASH, 

**Derechos: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling**.**

**Rating:** Si todavía es PG 13 pero cambiara lo prometo, aunque me muera de la vergüenza .

**Notas: **

El amor para mi es un sentimiento que crece poco a poco, mis amigas dicen que soy una romántica incurable.  Espero me tengan un poco de paciencia pues las cosas entre estos dos no pueden ir muy rápido, se han odiado desde siempre y aunque se nota que se gustan, no creo que sea sencillo para ninguno de los dos. 

**_¿ Mala Suerte ?_**

**_Moryn_**

****

**_IV Capitulo_**

**_Jueves_**

Ese día comenzó mal desde primera hora, no se como Bast (nombre sugerido por mi beta¡¡¡¡¡), una gata de una chica de primero, logro entrar en nuestro dormitorio, la muy $%&//()=@ gata,  hizo una gracia en mi cama, el cuarto olía terriblemente mal y mis sabanas y pijama estaban arruinadas.

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Harry esta mala suerte tuya, ya nos esta afectando todos!!!!!!! - _dijo Ron con asco al ver el desastre

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Si quieres me cambio de cuarto!!!!!!!!!!!!-_Exclame enojado, Ron no había tenido que pasar ni por la tercera parte de las cosas que habíamos pasado Draco y yo, para colmo reclamaba como si yo lo estuviera haciendo al propio.

Después de ducharme tres veces e intentar arreglar un poco mi cama baje  a desayunar, por mi expresión creo que mas de uno se dio cuenta que no era muy prudente acercarse para hablarme después de unos minutos Ron se atrevió y me dijo

_-Harry no te preocupes, estoy seguro que los elfos limpiaran todo perfectamente- _esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, para que Hermione no lo oyera pues mi querida amiga seguía con su genial idea de P.E.D.D.O. y no quería oír toda la propaganda nueva que había inventado.

_-Ya falta poco solo quedan 4 días y unas horas del lunes- _intento animarme, claro no lo consiguió.

Si no hubiera sido por que en la noche iba a ver a Draco, no hubiera podido soportar el resto del día. Si como lo oyen quería estar con Draco......

Las clases de transformaciones resultaron ser bastante entretenidas debido a mi especiliacion para convertirme en auror esta clase resultaba ser una de las mas agotadoras y extensas,  teníamos que trasformar grandes objetos como mesas en puertas y viceversa. En esta ocasión estábamos transformando nuestros escritorios en bastones.

En los últimos meses del año los que tuviéramos aptitudes para convertirnos en animagos comenzaríamos una clase extra con la profesora McGonagall, por el momento todos recibíamos la clase juntos.

Todavía no teníamos muy claro como se determinaría quien se convertiría y quien no, pero era algo que esperábamos ansiosos.

Antes del almuerzo teníamos una hora libre Hermione tuvo la genial idea de despejarnos un poco y fuimos a dar un paseo por el lago, el tiempo estaba helando, el otoño estaba comenzando y el frió se podía sentir en el aire, con las capas puestas era agradable salir a caminar, el lago se veía imponente y reflejaba las nubes que pasaban, en ese ambiente nada podría salir mal,  bueno casi nada.............. cuando me levante para aproximarme un poco mas a la orilla me resbale y por mas que Ron intento sujetarme caí al lago.

Volverme a cambiar hubiera sido lo de menos, me habían pasado tantos accidentes en la semana que ir a la torre por otro cambio de ropa no hubiera sido nada extraordinario, pero el calamar no tenia la misma idea, en cuanto intente salir del lago uno de sus tentáculos me sujeto la pierna y me levanto en el aire, Ron y Hermione sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a realizar hechizos al azar intentando hacer que me soltara.

Esa cosa podría comerme pensé, pero había estado en Hogwarts 6 años y si bien es cierto algunos alumnos se habían caído al lago incluyendo al hermano pequeño de Colin Ceever, (Dennis), lo mas que hizo el calamar fue subirlo de nuevo al bote, pero claro Dennis no tenia mi mala suerte.. mi mala suerte....... me repetía mentalmente, mi varita pensé, no mi varita estaba en mi mochilla junto con mis amigos, en la orilla, en el suelo, a la par del lago.

Vi donde Ron se alejaba como buscando ayuda y como pude grite

_-Hagan algo.......... rápido-_

Hermione corría desesperada de un lado a otro en la orilla y me gritaba pero realmente estaba tan alto que no escuchaba nada.

El calamar me agitaba de un lado para otro, como un trapo, y aunque ustedes no lo crean en ese momento pensé en Draco!!!!!! Si pensé en Draco, en que lo mas probable era que no lo volvería a ver pues iba a morir, la sangre en mi cabeza definitivamente me estaba afectando..............

Esos minutos o segundos fueron realmente largos, cuando vi que Ron se acercaba con Hagrid????? con Hagrid???? si era Hagrid, se metió al lago se acerco a otro tentáculo del calamar lo toco y comenzó como a frotarlo????? Ese era su gran plan hacerle cariño?????

Hagrid podía tener las ocurrencias mas extrañas en los momentos menos indicados.

Para mi sorpresa el cariño funciono, el calamar me bajo despacio y me coloco en la parte poco profunda del lago me sentí aliviado y a los segundos Hermione y Ron se encontraba a mi lado junto con un montón de curiosos que se habían aproximado a observar mi desgracia.

_-Que buen susto nos ha pegado Claudio verdad?- _exclamo Hagrid acercándose

_-Claudio, Claudio, esa cosa tiene nombre- _respondió Ron señalando al calamar

_-Si claro quien creen que lo trajo aquí?-_Contesto el semi-gigante

_-Era de esperarse- _exclamo Hermione 

Hagrid podía tener los animales mas extraños que podían imaginar, como no había pensado que el había traído el calamar? Era completamente lógico.

Los chicos me ayudaron a levantarme y nos dirigimos hacia la enfermería me sentía bastante bien pero Hermione insistió repetía que era mejor que me revisara, ya que con mi suerte era mejor cerciorarse, que me encontraba bien.

Madam Pomfrey me reviso y aplico unos ungüentos en la pierna y me dejo retirarme a ir almorzar, pase primero a la torre a cambiarme nuevamente esto se estaba haciendo costumbre.

Poco después me dirigí al comedor, cuando llegue todos me miraban, supuse que era por mi experiencia con el marisco del lago, ignorándolos me dirigí a donde estaban mis amigos los cuales no se habían percatado de mi presencia y estaban discutiendo para variar, pero el tema de discusión era muy diferente esta vez:

_-Harry, Harry, Harry todo siempre gira alrededor de él no????- _decía Ron

_-No....... Ron no todo gira alrededor de Harry, pero recuerda que esta teniendo una semana difícil- _contesto Hermione

_-Me parece que no es el único que ha tenido una semana así, no?- _ Ron reclamaba llevándose un bocado de pollo a la boca.

_-Bueno yo nada mas decía, que debíamos ser mas considerados con él- _respondía Hermione intentando bajar los ánimos y el tono de voz

_-Sabes alrededor de ti hay personas además de Harry- _escupía literalmente Ron

_-Si también me preocupo por todas ellas- _contesto mi amiga

_-Claro por supuesto- _Ron pronuncio esto con un tono irónico en su voz__

_-Que estas insinuando?- _Hermione se estaba enojando 

_-Nada, yo nunca insinuó nada, yo nunca tengo una semana difícil- _respondía Ron dejándose ver bastante celoso

_-Ron no puede ser que estés celoso?- _Lo interrogo Hermione 

_-Yo.... yo...... celoso..... yo...... ja!!!!!!, nada mas por que toda tu atención gira alrededor de cualquier persona meno de mi?- _En ese momento Ron se levanto y choco conmigo, me dijo 

_-Disculpa-_ y salió disparado del comedor

Tarde bastante en reaccionar pero cuando lo hice me senté al lado de mi amiga y le puse mi mano en el hombro, me senté en la mesa, ella jugaba con su comida, el ambiente estaba bastante tenso, todos nos miraban y susurraban tome dos manzanas resignado, tome de la mano a Hermione y la saque del comedor, ella no protesto y me siguió.

Cuando llegamos a los jardines la senté en una banca y le dije

_-Tranquila mione, el solo esta un poco............ celoso-_

_-Harry....... celoso, Ron Celoso?????- _me contesto ella sin saber que pensar

_-Si celoso, ya estoy harto de verlos peliar,.........  ustedes se quieren, se han querido desde siempre, Hermione a ambos se les nota- _le recrime molesto

_-OH Harry por que tiene que ser tan difícil- _suspiro Hermione

_-El amor nunca ha sido fácil-_ le comente

_-Si me lo dice todo un Don Juan- _esto me lo respondió con una sonrisa__

_-Bueno nunca he tenido mucha experiencia pero digamos que no me ha llegado mi turno-_

_-Y crees que Malfoy  sea tu turno-_

Casi me atraganto con la manzana,

_-Pero que dices- _le respondí y por el calor en mi cara seguro que estaba ruborizado

_-Harry no mientas te he visto!!!!- _me dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos

_-se puede saber que has visto???- _le respondí comiendo mas manzana a ver si mi color volvía a ser normal.

_-A ti................ a quien mas, esas miradas, esas sonrisas, solo falta que cuando pase te salgan corazoncitos- _me dijo suspirando y moviendo muy rápido las pestañas

_-He sido tan obvio-_ he sido tan obvio le respondí sonriendo sonriendo y un tanto apenado y preocupado por la reacción de mi amiga ya que después de todo era... era Malfoy.

_-Si Harry, bueno muy pocas personas lo han notado  pero si has sido muy obvio- _me dijo muerta de risa _-Te gusta verdad-?- me pregunto _siendo lo mas sincera posible__

_-Mira en estos 3 días he conocido una persona que no sabia que existía, él es como explicarlo, diferente a lo que yo pensaba- _le explique, con un poco de color en mis mejillas y es que bueno hablar de esto con Mione.... sí yo apenas y podía aceptarlo no sabia que esperar.

_-Sabes que no puedo criticarte Harry, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, pero quiero que me respondas algo- _me cuestiono

_-si-_

_Draco Malfoy????? _Levanto una ceja -_bueno es sumamente atractivo no te lo negare pero de entre todos por que el?- _yo ya intuía esa pregunta.

_Un momento......... estábamos hablando de ti y Ron no de mi y Draco????- _le dije como para escapar del tema

_-Si pero has estado evitándome, no quieres responderme,  no lo niegues- _le recrimino

_-No........no lo puedo negar, pero no estábamos hablando de mi- _le volví a decir ya con un color tan parecido al cabello de mi mejor amigo en la cara.

_-Bueno pero prométeme que antes de hacer algo, lo pensaras, y cuando estés listo para hablar sobre eso me dirás, Harry eres mi amigo y no me gustaría que Malfoy te lastimara y no te juzgo esta bien- _Hermione siempre será esa amiga incondicional 

_-Esta bien, pero volvamos al tema principal, Hermione y Ron- _no podía perder esta oportunidad de sacar este tema.

_-Eso es caso perdido-_suspiro

_-No......... no es un caso perdido- _le respondí

_-Mañana tenemos algún tiempo libre antes de la cena, voy a hacer algo pero necesito que me apoyes esta bien- _le dije esperando poder animarla__

_-que piensas hacer-_ me cuestiono levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos__

_-confía en mi esta bien-_ ya es hora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras mejor nos apuramos para recoger nuestras cosas

_-Harry no estoy muy segura- _Hermione dudaba

_-Hermione confía, confía en mi, conozco mejor a Ron de lo que parece-_

_-Esta bien- _me respondió con una cara de resignación__

_-Vamos-_

En realidad no tenia la menor idea de que hacer además de presionar a Ron a que hablara con Hermione pero algo se me ocurría mañana.

Llegamos a clases y ya Ron se encontraba ahí me senté en medio para evitar mas discusiones y la tarde paso mas rápido de la cuenta.

En la noche cuando llegue a la mazmorra Draco ya se encontraba allí estaba terminando de limpiar una parte del piso que todavía nos faltaba aun que me di cuenta que prácticamente ya había terminado .

_-Hola, hace cuanto llegaste- _le pregunte

_-Como media hora, no quería estar en mi sala común, digamos que Gregory estaba en una de sus famosas disertaciones con respecto a las luciérnagas y no estaba muy interesado en oír sus hipótesis del porque brillan- _me contesto

_-Aaaaaaa Nunca imagine a Goyle teniendo disertaciones, no nunca imagine a Goyle pensando – _le dije con una sonrisa

_-Bueno digamos que no lo hace muy a menudo pero no te aconsejo estar cerca para cuando lo hace-_ respondió Draco con una sonrisa, esas sonrisas..........(suspiro mental).__

_-No me piensas ayudar- _me recrimino

_-si claro-_

Esa noche estaba bastante pensativo por la conversación de Hermione en la tarde, ver a Draco no mejoraba mucho el problema, pero conversar y trabajar con él se sentía tan agradable, 

_-Me entere de cierto incidente con el Calamar gigante- _comento burlón

_-si supongo que ya te abras enterado de todos los pormenores- _le dije__

_-con respecto a nuestra suerte digamos que hoy me ganaste- _me respondió

_-Si no tienes una idea de lo asustado que estaba- _Un momento le había confesado a Draco que sentía miedo, como era eso posible

_-si yo también habría sentido miedo si un calamar se elevara 20 metros en el aire- _sonrió mirándome con comprensión

_-Y que te paso a ti en el día- _le pregunte evadiendo un poco el tema de mi miedo

_-Bueno nada tan memorable, pero últimamente  las armaduras quieren tritúrame- _me confesó

_-si eso también a mi me a pasado, especialmente con la del pasillo del tercer piso-_

_-que va a encantamientos- _dijimos simultáneamente__

_-si esa, por lo que veo tu también has tenido problemas con esa- _le señale

Después de terminar con otra área del piso le pregunte a Draco algo que había notado desde principio de clase

_-Draco  porque este año no te he visto con tus compañeros en clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras??-_

_-Porque no lo estoy tomando-_

Draco Malfoy no tomando clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, eso no me sonaba muy lógico

_-Porque si se puede saber-_ le pregunte

Me miro pensativo durante unos instantes y me respondió

_-Si............si se puede saber,-_ trago saliva_ -a las semanas de morir mi padre, mi madre y yo tomamos posesión de la herencia Malfoy, la mayoría de los negocios de la familia están concentrados en bienes raíces tanto en el mundo mágico como el muggle, y algunas de sus inversiones los mantenía  en negocios seguros, como decía él,  con lo muggles-_

_-Tu padre tenia negocios con muggles- _le pregunte asombrado__

_-Por supuesto, invertir en ciertos de sus negocios te genera una rentabilidad increíble, el problema es que mi madre ni yo sabíamos nada de muggles y algunos de los dos tenia que hacerse cargo de estos tratos- _me aclaro

_-aaaaaaaa, y eso que tiene que ver con la materia- _le volví a preguntar

_-pues bien que en lugar de DECAO, estoy tomando Estudios Muggles-_

_-como???- _Draco Malfoy tomando estudios Muggles eso sí era sorpresa y creo que se vio muy bien reflejado en mi rostro.

_-Si Harry no te sorprendas tanto cuando cumpla 21 tendré que hacerme cargo de una cuantiosa fortuna, de la cual una parte esta con los muggles, necesito saber como administrarla en estos momentos si no fuera por Snape ni mi madre ni yo sabríamos que hacer- _todo esto lo dijo con una tristeza en su voz

_-Snape los esta ayudando- _le pregunte asombrado

_-Severus siempre a sido muy unido a mi familia, y conoce bastante de finanzas tanto mágicas como muggles así que se ofreció a ayudar un poco mientras yo terminaba de prepararme para asumir el control- _me aclaro

Ahora estaba mas que curioso esto no lo había imaginado _-En que piensas graduarte?- _

_-Quiero entrar a la universidad de Londres a llevar Finanzas-_ me respondió

_-ooooooooo- _mi rostro expreso lo que no dije__

_-que no cumplo con tus expectativas????-_ me dijo en un tono enojado

_-no es eso, si no que no te imaginaba con esa carrera- _le respondí como para salir del problema

_-Cuál carrera seria mejor para mi a tu criterio.............. mortifago????-_

_-No yo no dije eso, Draco no ..........-_ No pude terminar porque él me interrumpió__

_-No soy mi padre, tenlo bien claro- _estaba muy enojado eso estaba claro

Ante ese comentario y la mirada de enfado de Draco no me quedo mucho mas que agregar así que seguimos trabajo en un incomodo silencio.

Al llegar las doce el trabajo en la mazmorra estaba casi  terminado, así que tomamos nuestras capas y salimos en silencio hacia nuestras casas, no quería y no podía dejar que Draco se marchara molesto especialmente con algo que no había querido insinuar, (bueno no del todo).

Al llegar al punto de separación tome el suficiente valor y le dije

_-Draco yo nunca dije que........bueno no quiero que pienses que,  yo pienso que tu debes ser, yo se no eres tu padre, no quiero que me malinterpretes......... me entendiste??????-_ (que enredo se hizo verdad????)

Draco me miro y sonrió se acerco a mi, me miro directo a los ojos levanto su mano y toco mi mejilla

_- no te preocupes es una reacción muy común en mi estos días................ simplemente no quiero que vean como a mi padre, soy una persona diferente- _aclaró

Moví un poco mi cabeza para que la mano de Draco tocara un poco mas mi cara y le dije

_-Lo entiendo, yo estoy claro que no eres Lucius-_

Él retiro su mano de mi mejilla  se alejo un poco y se despidió 

_-Hasta mañana..........Harry-_

_-Hasta mañana.......... Draco-_

Cuando llegue a mi habitación todavía sentía las mariposas en el estomago esta persona que estaba conociendo cada día me atraía mas el problema era que él seguía siendo Draco Malfoy y yo Harry Potter.

**Contestaciones:**

**Cindy:**  No era serpiente era Salamandra y para los que no entienden en el capitulo 3 "Miércoles" Harry prepara un poción con Draco a la cual agregan 3 ojos de Salamandra albina, Cindy me reclama y me dice que una pobre Salamandra se va a quedar tuerta.

**La Heredera:**  Gracias por tus comentarios, y la actitud de Snape se debe a.......... lo sabrás en el capitulo del Sábado.

**Maika Yugi:  **Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, celos no había pensado en celos, pero puede ser es buena idea, claro primero los voy a juntar luego lo pongo celoso

**Naiko:  **Ahora que estas entrando mas temprano al trabajo no deberías estar tan tarde leyendo tienes que dormir un poquito.

**Val:  **Gracias por tu reviews y si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de todo el mundo si lo que les pasa es mala suerte.


	6. Viernes

**Advertencia: **  Ya saben es SLASH, chico/chico

**Derechos: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowlingy la Wagner que muy inteligentemente compro los derechos y Jo gano por su ultimo libro 22.000.000.00 de euros (nada mal no?).

**Rating:** Si todavía es PG 13, tienen  que ser pacientes todavía nada pero en este capitulo se puede ver algo mas por lo menos.

**Agradecimientos:** Uno muy especial a Marshall, (ya te mencione  O.K.!!!!!!!!!), a mi amiga Naiko, que no se pone histérica por que no  la menciono y que no me amenazan con dejarme de hablar,  que  me ayudan con mi pésima ortografía y con alguna que otra idea, Muchas Gracias de todo corazón.

**Notas: **

En ocasiones nos comportamos muy racionales, centrados y calmados donde pensamos y meditamos todos los actos de nuestras vidas.

Pero recordemos que somos simples mortales y nos motivan otras cosas además del raciocinio.  A la mayoría de nosotros, estoy segura, en algún punto de nuestras vidas pensamos pensamos y pensamos, (especialmente cuando tenemos 17 años) pero cuando llega el momento de la verdad mandamos todo al carajo.

**¿ Mala Suerte ?**

**Moryn**

**V Capitulo**

**Viernes (Viene de Venus)**

La mañana del viernes comenzó bastante lenta, en mi cabeza todavía sonaban una y otra vez las palabras de Draco diciéndome _-No soy mi padre, tenlo bien claro-_

Esa frase me daba vueltas y vueltas, podría Draco haber cambiando tanto? Podría ser una persona tan diferente a su padre, en mi caso al recordar el breve encuentro con mi padre en las memorias de Snape, estaba seguro que yo no era igual a él. Pero en el caso de Malfoy seria ese el mismo caso.

La conversación con Hermione también retornaba y me hacia cuestionarme mas cosas  _"prométeme que antes de hacer algo, lo pensaras-" _Realmente hasta ese día pensé seriamente en el asunto, no es que no pensara en Draco, prácticamente a cada instante pensaba en él,  pero de esta forma era la primera vez, y eso otro que dijo "_Harry eres mi amigo y no me gustaría que Malfoy te lastimara" _Hasta ese momento no había considerado esa posibilidad, si esto que me estaba pasando era una trampa? talvez podría ser una jugarreta, o talvez para mi infortunio solo era parte de mi mala suerte.

La sombra de Volvermort siempre ha estado en mi vida y en ocasiones sin ni siquiera yo saberlo, pero siempre en mis 17 años había sido una constante inevitable.

Recodar la profecía en ocasiones me hacia dudar pero siempre intentaba evitar pensar en ello, para poder continuar con una parte de mi existencia, al menos.

Draco......... Malfoy........ a mi mente venían los recuerdos de sus ojos, su boca, ese cabello, su manera de sonreír, su manera mirar cuando se estaba divirtiendo, por Merlín me estaría enamorando??????

Hermione que razón tienes, tus palabras resuenan otra vez en mi mente_ "no te juzgo"  m_i amiga............ tan linda, ella siempre tan comprensiva, desde que la conozco hace 6 años siempre ha sido así, dispuesta a ayudar, dispuesta a correr riesgos siempre preocupándose por mi, es lo mas cercano que he tenido a una hermana, esa hermanita ha sido mejor que en mis mas grandes fantasías sobre una familia, lo admito en ocasiones es un poco terca e  insistente, pero así deben ser hermanas no? 

Por supuesto Ron es también como un hermano para mi, pero siempre ella es el ancla de los dos, la voz de la sabiduría y mi amigo la voz de la diversión, espero que puedan ser felices juntos, ambos son tan diferentes, talvez por eso se complementan tan bien, juntos podrían ser un solo ser completo y perfecto casi, eso me recordaba que Draco y yo somos tan diferentes.

No había tenido tiempo de pensar como haría para juntarlos de una buena vez a lo mejor lo ideal era petrificarlos a los dos y hablarles y hablarles hasta que reconocieran que se querían, o talvez amararlos juntos y hacerlos beber una poción, (pero que poción?), o lo mejor era decirles que no les volvería hablar hasta que reconocieran que se querían, estaba seguro que el sentimiento era mutuo (Hermione ya me lo había confesado) pero el caso de Ron seria diferente él no lo admitiría tan fácilmente......... tenia casi 1 año de intentar que me hablara del tema y todo el mundo notaba su amor por Hermione menos él, a veces es tan cabeza dura, me duele pensar en la reacción de Ron si se entera de estoy que estoy sintiendo, seria tan compresivo?.

En el camino al gran comedor a desayunar observe a unas niñas de segundo leyendo y suspirando, mi curiosidad hizo que me acerca brevemente para ver el libro que tenían en las manos La tragedia de Romeo y Julieta, si!!!!!!!! porque no lo había pensado antes, talvez si mi mejor amigo veía a Hermione herida talvez reconocería de golpe su amor por ella, debo de reconocer que era una idea tonta pero era la única que hasta el momento tenia...... debía definir algunos detalles pero si la idea cada vez me gustaba mas.....

Al llegar al comedor y sentarme a la par de Ron enfrente de Hermione le mostré mi mejor sonrisa y le guiñe un ojo ella levanto las cejas y supo inmediatamente que yo tenia un plan.

Como era la costumbre de esos dos ya habían vuelto a hablarse como si la pelea del día anterior nunca hubiera pasado (odiaba realmente eso)

Teníamos clase de encantamientos en las horas de la mañana estas eran igual de difíciles que casi todas las otras. Por fortuna ningún incidente sospechoso se presento

Después del almuerzo teníamos Pociones  ya había terminado el trabajo de la poción Antifebril que debía presentar para compensar del miércoles, mi corazón comenzó a salirse prácticamente del pecho cuando me aproximaba a la mazmorra, no lo había visto en toda la mañana y deseaba por lo menos verlo a la distancia,,,,, ......... ya me estaba pareciendo a una niña tonta y enamorada................ para terminar de hacerla, sobre todo enamorado, cosa que todavía no estoy seguro.

Cuando llegue mi mirada recorrió en segundos todo el salón y no el no estaba.

Pero era temprano así que no me preocupe..... el aula rápidamente se termino de llenar y la hora de comenzar había llegado pero ni rastros de Draco y de Snape, hasta ese momento note que también hacia falta el otro chico el golpeador del equipo de Slytherin si el compañero de Draco en el equipo a lo mejor se trataba de eso, Snape estaba reunión con el equipo de Quidditch , pero algo no concordaba, Snape nunca había dejado sus lecciones por el Quidditch.

A los minutos llego la profesora McGonagall, mi corazón dio un vuelco (no por Snape obviamente), 

_-Muchachos temo informarles que la clase de pociones del día de hoy será suspendida-,_ la mayoría de los Griffindor aplaudieron.......... eeeeeeeeeeee   [que habrá pasado]

Palti levanto la mano,

_-si señorita?_ -

_-Por que profesora?,_ -

_-el Sr. Snape se encuentra en la enfermería acompañando al Sr. Malfoy,-_

que alguien pregunte, que alguien pregunte, esos eran mis ruegos mentales.

_-OH no profesora que se le paso a Draco???? _[Gracias por ser tan entrometida].

_-Pues esta mañana el equipo de Slytherin tuvo entrenamiento de Quittch y no estoy muy segura de los pormenores pero parece que la escoba del sr. Malfoy se descompuso pues se cayo aparatosamente de ella.- _contesto la profesora

_-Pero profesora como se encuentra??????- _[Sigue así]

_-No sabría informarle Madam Profey todavía no me ha informado, si gusta puede ir a visitarlo a la enfermería .- _Contesto la profesora

_-jóvenes pueden retirase, el profesor les avisara el momento en que repondrán la clase- _concluía la profesora

No se como explicarles como me sentí quería salir corriendo directamente a la enfermería y enterarme como estaba él, pero no........ no podía........, que pensaría Ron al respecto.

Creo que en mi cara se notaba mi angustia pues Hermione a los minutos dijo...... 

_-Tengo que pedirle a Madam _Pomfrey_una referencia para un libro podrían acompañarme????-_

_-Vamos-_ dijo Ron encogiendo los hombros.

Yo le di mi mejor sonrisa a mi amiga

Y nos enrumbamos hacia la enfermería.....

Cuando llegamos ahí Hermione tomo del brazo a Ron disimuladamente y se dirigió al despacho de la Pomfrey 

Mientras mi amiga otra vez intervenía para ayudarme me escabullí hasta el salón y lo recorrí con mi mirada 

Ahí al final se encontraba una cama con las cortinas corridas esa debía de ser la de Draco camine lo mas rápido hasta llegar abrí las cortinas con cuidado y mire adentro ahí estaba Draco placidamente dormido..... parecía un ángel........... su respiración pausada, sus ojos cerrados, sin poder contenerme le quite un mechón de cabello que le caía rebelde sobre su frente, se  veía tan dulce tan niño sus rasgos entre se mezclaban en perfecta armonía un niño y un hombre, era como mirar una pintura, una hermosa pintura de un joven, quería besarlo, si quería besarlo, mas que nada quería entender que poder me movía a querer tomar esos labios, pero no podía si lo hacia talvez lo despertaría, o talvez perdería lo que hasta el momento había logrado con él, por lo que veía se encontraba bien y eso me tranquilizaba, 

-_que te abra pasado-_

 en ese momento el abrió los ojos OH OH lo había dicho en voz alta

Cuando el me miro me sonrió,,,, hay Dios esa sonrisa otra vez

_-Mi suerte-............... _dijo un poco lento

_-Que ¿????- _No entendía

_-Una bulgger golpeo mi escoba........ y se descompuso en el aire,  afortunadamente _ _si cabe el termino _(levanto una ceja) n_o estaba muy alto - _

_Aaaaaaaaaaa _le respondí apenado, intuyendo la pregunta que vendría en cualquier momento

_-Que haces aquí?- _Ahí estaba la pregunta

_-Que parece que hago- _le respondí como para salir del tema

_-Eeeeeeee bueno parece que me viniste a visitar........- _respondió entrecerrando los ojos

_-El golpe no te afecto tanto, acertaste- _conteste sonriendo bastante ruborizado

_Si,,,,,,,, me estas visitando pero................ por que ????? _pregunto un tanto confuso__

Por el calor en mi cara sabia que estaba roja, y abrí la boca y la volví a cerrar sonriendo

No sabia que decir y la situación realmente ya estaba en un punto donde no sabría que hacer

Draco estiro su mano y tomo la mía, me miro directamente a los ojos y me volví a perder en su mirada.................

No me explique no era necesario

_Cuando entraste viste a Snape _me pregunto sacándome de mi ensoñación (si yo también sueño con él)

_No aquí no había nadie _le dije

_Entonces no debe tardar.......... será mejor que te vayas ya ves estoy bien y cuando consiga otra escoba te derrotare..._........ me dijo señalándome con el dedo

_Eso lo veremos_  le guiñe un ojo............ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ay!!!!!!! (grito mental)............. ¡le guiñe un ojo!!!!!

Salí disparado de ahí no quería ver su cara después de lo que yo había hecho **YO coqueteando descaradamente........ cuando llegaba a la entrada choque directamente con el profesor Snape, **

_-Potter?????? -_

No me dijo nada mas, o mas bien no le di tiempo de decirme nada.  salí disparado hacia la salida donde Hermione me hacia caras y gestos a las espaldas de Ron pues realmente me había tardado bastante.......

_-Donde estabas- _pregunto Ron curioso

_-En el baño- _conteste apresurado

_-Nos hubieras avisado?????- _me reclamo

_-Si perdonen- _mé disculpe

Gracias le dije en silencio a Hermione

Ella solo me sonrió complacida

Recordé de golpe mi plan Hermione me había ayudado tanto teníamos toda la tarde libre así que debía aprovechar para devolverle todos los favores que ella me hacia

_-Vamos a la biblioteca- _dije

_-A la biblioteca- _contesto Ron sorprendido, poniendo cara de mejor hagamos otra cosa

_-Si necesito terminar unas cosas, Recuerda tengo detención con Snape mas tarde- _le recordé, poniendo mi mejor cara de resignado

_-Así- _contesto

_-Bueno voy a ir a entrenar al campo de Quittech un rato los veo luego- _dijo rápidamente como para librarse del estudio

_-Nunca hubiera imaginado que deshacerse de el fuera tan simple- _le dije a Hermione extrañado

Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca señale la mesa mas lejana Hermione me seguía, nos sentamos y le comencé a contar mi gran plan,

_-Cerca del bosque hay una planta, quiero que vayamos a dar una vuelta cuando estemos ahí tocas la planta y te sientes mal, te desmayas- _le dije haciendo ver muy simple

_-Me desmayo y que gano con eso- _argumentó con cara de incredulidad

_-Pues muy simple yo voy a pedir ayuda y Ron se queda contigo y se da cuenta que te quiere- _le respondí como lo mas obvio del mundo

_-Harry como estas tan seguro que Ron me quiere?- _me pregunto cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

_-Por que tu no estas segura?- _Eso era algo que no me esperaba realmente, yo estaba seguro por que ella no?

_-No.......... no lo estoy- _me respondió ella negando con la cabeza

_-Porque – _Que extraño!!!!!! todo el mundo podría jurar que así era que le hacia pensar a Hermione que no era cierto

_-Harry el comportamiento de Ron se puede deber a muchas cosas y no necesariamente que este enamorado de mi- _termino ella un poco triste

_-Así........ como a cuales cosas se puede deber?- _

_-Pues simple a lo mejor me trata así porque es casi una costumbre entre nosotros no te parece?- _respondió

_-No creo......... yo no me pongo celoso de él!!!!!, ni de nadie mas- _le refute

_-Entonces a lo mejor lo hace por otra cosa... – _que insegura era mi amiga

_-No Hermione...... sabes que tengo razón nada mas hay que darle un pequeño empujón, confía en mi-_le respondí con mi mejor cara 

_-Hay..... Harry....... como quisiera hacerlo pero me parece tan tan tontito- _me dijo refiriéndose al plan

_-Mi plan no es el mejor lo reconozco pero es el único que tengo-_

_-Recuerda todas las veces que te ha defendido- _le dije para que confiara en mi

_-Si de tu "amigo" Malfoy- _me recordó ella con sorna

_-Si pero......... pero ese no es el tema ahora – _tenia que animarla

_-Bueno....... bueno no es el tema pero no quiero hacerme la desmayada me sentiría tonta, además quien te dijo que yo era buena actriz- _cierto Hermione nunca era buena mintiendo

_-Pero puede resultar- _le dije para animarla a seguir con mi plan.

En ese momento vi a Ron entrando en la biblioteca claramente se le notaba que nos buscaba, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió puse mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione y me acerque a ella.......

_-Que haces- _me pregunto extrañada

_-Acaba de entrar- _le conteste  Hermione se puso pálida

_-Harry que haces- _me dijo con cara de desesperación

_-Me tiene celos lo recuerdas!!!!!- _teníamos que aprovechar el arma que el mismo nos había dado

_-Pero Harry- _Hermione iba a comenzar a protestar pero la interrumpí

_-Silencio ahí viene y por Herm hazme caso por una vez en tu vida ¿Sí?_

Ron se acerco bastante molesto por lo que veía en su cara

_-Hola- _dijo mirándonos

_-Interrumpo- _agrego

Haciendo su mejor cara Hermione me empujo un poco y dijo

_-No para nada, no ibas  entrenar un poco?-_

_-Decidí que mejor los acompañaba, pero veo que estorbo-_

Ron se levanto, y yo detuve a Hermione antes de que saliera corriendo detrás de el.

_-Pero Harry- _me reclamo

_-No Hermione déjame a mi- _le dije con esas actitudes de Hermione Ron nunca se atrevería 

_-Harry no quiero que piense nada malo mío- _

_-Lo se y no has hecho nada malo es él........ él que es un niño- _termine diciendo ante la actitud de mi amigo

_-No estoy segura mejor voy detrás de el-_

_-Pero Hermione-_ no pude concluir ella se levanto y lo siguió

(suspiro) Ron nunca iba a entender de ese modo.

Salí detrás de ambos después de dar varias vueltas y preguntar varias veces por ellos Seamus me dijo que los había visto en el lago discutiendo.

Corrí lo mas que pude y no pude evitar sentirme culpable estaban discutiendo por mi culpa

Los distinguí a lo lejos y vi como Hermione salía corriendo llorando

Cuando llegue hasta donde estaba Ron le dije

_-Que paso- _le recrimine

_-Nada, nada, - _me contesto__

_-Ron como que nada............ por que llora Hermione?- _le recrimine 

_-Porque no vas a consolarla?, ustedes se llevan muy bien no, se cuenta todo, a los mejor _

_quiere que vayas y la abraces no?- _Ron estaba furioso 

_-No Ron ella no quiere que yo la abrace ella quiere que la abraces tu TARADO-_ le dije 

furioso por haber lastimado otra vez a Hermione.

_-Como dices?- _me pregunto confuso

_-Lo que oyes Ron, ella te quiere- _le aclare

_-Como Amigo quieres decir- _mi amigo es así o se hace?????

_-Ha veces eres tan lento!!!!- _le dije

_-No Ron no te quiere como amigo te quiere como......... tu quieres que te quiera...............- _le volví aclarar

_-En serio!!!!!!- _¡¡se hace !!!

_-¡¡¡¡Si Ron en serio, y seria bueno que la siguieras e intentaras arreglar esto!!!!!!!!- _

En ese momento Ron  me abrazo con fuerza, y me dijo

_¡¡Gracias!!!_

Salió disparado a encontrar a Hermione

Bueno no salió como lo había planeado pero algo...... era algo, un momento y si Ron metía la pata no...........yo tenia la culpa y si Hermione se enojaba porque el sabia que ella lo quería.

Corrí como desesperado hasta la torre Griffindor, me preguntaba si el cabeza dura de Ron ya la había encontrado

_-Contraseña-_ pregunto la señora gorda

_- lion dormiens – _dije apurado

Atravesé la sala lo mas rápido que pude evitando unos chicos de segundo llegue a mi habitación deje mi mochila, tome la capa invisible, no quería interrumpir, pero debía asegurarme que las cosas no empeoraran

Ahora donde podría estar Hermione????? mi mente contesto rápido el baño de Mirtle la llorona, Ron ya la habría encontrado????

Doble la capa y camine lo mas rápido que pude cuando llegue al pasillo del baño vi a Ron entrando en el baño,  si definitivamente él había pensado lo mismo que yo.

Me cubrí con la capa, lo mas silencio que pude entre al baño.

Escuche el llanto de Hermione y encontré a Ron hablándole a una puerta 

_-¿Hermione? Soy yo, Ron.-__  
_  
El llanto de Hermione se suavizó, -_Fuera.-_ Dijo entre pequeños suspiros.   
  
-_Déjame hablar contigo, por favor.-_ Suplicó Ron . Luego de algunos segundos escuche el sonido del seguro del cubículo donde Hermione se encontraba abrirse.   
  
Ron entró con mucho cuidado. 

  
-_Ron este es un baño de mujeres.-_ Dijo Hermione entre sollozos.   
  
Ron  -_Si, lo sé.-_  
  
_-Tu no eres una mujer-_ Dijo Hermione    
  
Ron se rió, _-También lo sé,_- 

_-Escucha, Hermione. No fué mi intención, tu sabes que soy un completo-_

_- idiota- _dijo Hermione

_-Si a veces – _reconoció Ron_  
_  
-N_o parece importarte nada de lo que digo, o lo que siento, nunca me tomaras en serio verdad?- _Hermione sonaba decepcionada totalmente  
  
_-Hermione tu sabes que- _intento decir Ron pero no pudo continuar_  
_  
_-No digas que no es cierto! Siempre te burlas de mí, de lo que hago, de cuanto estudio, de cuanto leo-_gritó Hermione. _-Por qué diablos no te importo?- _termino de explotar  
   
En esos momento no oí nada mas, así que me asuste camine con mucho cuidado y me aproxime al cubículo donde estaban y los observe

Se estaban besado. (suspiro mental)  
  
Los ojos de Hermione estaban cerrados y sus brazos estaban en el cuello de Ron, no se como había llegado ahí, pero no importaba  
  
Se separaron, Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un momento.  
  
Ron puso su mano en la mejilla de Hermione, -_Nunca digas que no me importas-_ Dijo antes de sonrojarse y lo sabia pues sus orejas estaban completamente rojas   
  
Hermione tiró de su camisa y lo beso de nuevo .   
  
_La última vez que estuvimos juntos en este baño tu eras un gato_ Dijo Ron recordando el incidente de segundo año. Hermione comenzó a reír a carcajadas, y Ron se le unió.   
  


Ya había sido bastante esos dos necesitaban intimidad pensé,  así que salí lo mas silencioso que pude ................ tenían mucho de que hablar

Cuando salí del baño me asegure de que no hubiera nadie cerca y me quite la capa me dirigía otra vez hacia la torre talvez aprovecharía el tiempo para terminar algunos de mis deberes, pero recordé que Draco estaba en la enfermería y tenia la capa invisible así que seria mas fácil entrar y mirar como estaba.

Camine hacia la enfermería, y en el pasillo antes de llegar a ella, me coloque la capa de nuevo,  espere a que alguien entrara pero pasaron como 15 minutos y nada.......... así que mejor me arriesgue, entre lo mas silencioso que pude y me encamine hacia la cama de Draco las cortinas se encontraban abiertas y observe donde Draco conversaba con Snape, me iba a devolver pero me carcomía la curiosidad quería saber porque el interés de Snape en Draco, porque esa confianza.

A lo mejor si escuchaba podría averiguar algo.

Me acerque poco a poco, Draco se termina de poner los zapatos y estaba hablando bastante fuerte el salón estaba vació así que no tenían por que hablar en voz baja.

-_Sabes que es muy peligroso- _decía Snape

_-Te repito no ha pasado nada_- le aclaro Draco

_-Draco mírame a los ojos y dime que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado el miércoles-_

A que se refería Snape no estaba muy seguro, pero a lo mejor tal vez...

_-No lo se?-_ contesto Draco subiendo los hombros _-Lo sabe usted-_

_-Draco no juegues con fuego- _Snape lo regañaba

_-No juego con nada, Severus, bien sabes que nunca lo hago- _El tono de Draco era orgulloso

_-Eso es lo que mas me preocupa- _le recrimino mi profesor

Draco intento levantarse, pero Snape lo tomo del brazo, esa confianza no me gustaba para nada

_-Me estas lastimando- _le dijo, yo quería darle un puñetazo pero me contuve

_-Draco tu sabes que jamás te haría daño, tu sabes que te quiero- _Que lo quiere!!!!!!!!!!!

_-Lo se, y yo también, pero este no es el lugar indicado para hablar- _Lugar indicado y el también lo quiere, que estaba pasando aquí?????

_-Si hablaremos mañana en mi despacho-  _dijo el profesor dejándolo solo en la enfermería

_-Si mañana- _contesto Draco viéndolo irse

Toda la tarde pase divagando sobre esa conversación que había escuchado, Ron y Hermione no apareciendo en toda la tarde, para la cena entraron al comedor tomadas de las manos

Muchos de los alumnos dijeron Ya era hora

Se veían felices

Se aproximaron a nuestros lugares de siempre, y Ron paso la mano por mis hombros

_-Como casamentero eres un excelente brujo, Harry- _me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

_-Oye le contaste mi genial plan???- _le recrimine a Hermione

Hermione asintió divertida

_-No me lo agradezcan lo hice en beneficio de mi salud mental ya estaba harto de verlos discutiendo- _les conteste en son de burla

_-Si Harry pero me alegro no haberte hecho caso- _dijo Hermione con cara incredulidad

_-Así salió mejor no????- _dijo Ron tomándola de la mano

Ella se sonrojo y se besaron

Toda la mesa de Griffindor que había estado observando la escena, estallo en aplausos especialmente los chicos de sétimo hasta en la mesa de profesores Dumblere y varios profesores aplaudieron

Ron y Hermione estaban mas rojos que el pelo de él, ella se acurrucaba en su pecho y el la abrazaba con mucha dulzura (suspiro mental mío no de Harry)

Los aplausos terminaron y mis dos amigos pudieron comer un poco, claro no se alejaron uno del otro y Ron miraba a Hermione como si observara una estrella fugaz.

Cuando la cena termino me dirigí a la mazmorra iba como un condenado a muerte, estaba feliz por mis amigos pero realmente esa conversación de la tarde no salía de mi cabeza, incluso ni siquiera me di cuenta sí Draco y Snape estuvieron presentes en la cena.

Cuando llegue Draco no estaba y comencé a trabajar entre mas rápido terminemos mas rápido me iré pensada.

A los minutos llego y se acerco mostrando una de esas sonrisas que en el fondo creían que eran solo mías a lo mejor también eran de Snape, me encontraba bastante molesto.

Me di cuenta que eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba a Ron............... un momento yo  celoso no.................... no podía ser yo no podía estar celoso........ y menos de Malfoy.

Trabaje callado solo contestando con monosílabos no quería hablar temía que mis sentimientos se notaran

_-Gracias por visitarme en la tarde- _dijo Draco

_-No hay de que- _conteste sin mirarlo

Draco esperaba otra respuesta por la cara que puso

_-Harry esta todo bien?- _me pregunto

_-Aja- _conteste__

_-Harry-_

_-Aja-_

_-¡¡¡Harry!!!!!- _

_-Déjame de llamarme así quieres!!!- _le grite ya harto

Eso no se lo esperaba

_-Que tienes???- _me volví a preguntar

_-Nada, no tengo nada- _estaba muy molesto y no media mis palabras

_-Si claro y yo soy karpa bisco- _eso me hizo controlarme un poco y le conteste

_-No tengo nada............ en serio-_

_-Creí que empezábamos a ser amigos – _me dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz

_-Creo que estas mejor con tus amigos y yo con los míos, no te parece- _le volví a contestar toso sarcástico y mis celos volvieron a aparecer

_-Por que estas enojado, Harry- _no podía decirle la verdad, que le iba a decir mira me estoy enamorando de ti y estoy celoso de Snape así le respondí

_-No estoy enojado- _

_-Bueno esta bien cuando quieras hablar del tema estaré al otro lado de la habitación limpiando el piso- _me respondió con la misma voz del Draco de antes, se volteo camino un poco se detuvo y me dijo

_-sabes en ocasiones eres insoportable-_

  
-_A sí............. si soy tan insoportable, mejor vas donde alguien que no lo sea - _le dije 

_-A si Como quien?- _me respondió retándome

_-Snape podría ser un buen ejemplo se llevan muy bien no?- _le dije con todo el cinismo en mi voz

Draco se volteo y levanto una ceja, se aproximo a mi, y acerco su cara a mi rosto y me dijo lentamente

_-Estas celoso-_

_-Yo...........celoso yo.............ja ja-_

No pude terminar, el rubio tomo mi cara con sus manos y me beso, no pude hacer nada realmente me tomo por sorpresa, a los segundos se separo de mi, pero sus manos seguían en mi rostro y me volvía a mirar con esa sonrisa que me mataba

_-No tienes por que estarlo, Snape es muy importante para mi pero.............-_

_-Draco no te entiendo, primero me besas y luego me dices que Snape es importante para ti que te crees- _le grite como se atrevía?

_-Que lindo te ves celoso- _me respondió

_-Que NO estoy celoso- _le volví a gritar

Me tomo otra vez con sus manos y me dijo muy cerca

_-Harry no tienes por estar celoso de Snape es mi padrino- _ dijo esto como si se lo explicase a un niño y luego sonrió

Yo me quede de hielo, no sabia que hacer abrí la boca para decir algo pero Draco aprovecho y me volvió a besar lentamente............. esos labios carnosos suaves me besaba tiernamente y esta vez le correspondí el beso lo abrace por la cintura y lo acerque hacia mi, su lengua entro a mi boca y exploraba cada rincón yo no hacia gran cosa............ solo seguirlo, pero me sentía en el paraíso.

Draco se separo y quede con la boca abierta............... quería mas, el comenzó a darme pequeños besos y yo le respondía de igual forma.

Sonreía y me besaba, me mordía un poco el labio y succionaba, yo quería tenerlo cerca mas cerca todo mi cuerpo lo pedía lo buscaba.

Draco me tenia en su poder y yo no pensaba en nada, me tomo de la mano se aproximo a un escritorio se sentó abrió la piernas me acomodo en medio de ellas y continuo besándome.

En un momento se inclino en el escritorio y me sonriso con esa forma tan suya

_-Estabas celoso- _me dijo

_-No lo estaba – _le aclare no podía decirle la verdad

_-A No............... entonces puedo dejar de besarte?-_

Inmediatamente fruncí el ceño y hice un puchero

Draco soltó una carcajada y acariciando mi mejilla y cabello me dijo

_-Eres tan dulce, todo se te nota en la cara sabes -  _

_-No es cierto- _le respondí

_-Si............. si lo es y me encanta-_

Me volvió a besar y esta vez fui un poco mas activo en el beso buscando su lengua con la mía, Draco me acariciaba el cabello y la espalda

Estuvimos así un rato, Draco se volvió a retirar y me dijo

_-Ven debes estar cansado-_

_-Cansado??- _dije perplejo__

_-Si de estar de pie- _me dijo

No había pensado en ello, de hecho no me importaba estaba muy bien así

_-Ven siéntate- _me empujo hacia el escrito y el se puso de pie

Me senté e hice lo mismo que Draco había hecho abrí las piernas y lo atraje hacia mi....... pero......... esta vez ambos notamos algo los dos estábamos excitados........... si ambos se nos notaba............ lo único que atiene a hacer fue sonrojarme para lo cual Draco volvió a reírse

hice un puchero, a lo cual el rubio respondió con un beso,

_-eres tan ............ –_ comenzó a decir __

_-Tu también-_no lo deje terminar

Continuamos besándonos y al rato el hechizo que mantenía la puerta cerrada termino (que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte)

_-Vamos-_ me dijo tomándome de la mano.......

Tomamos nuestras capas

Y salimos de mazmorra Draco me abrazo por la cintura y yo busque su mano 

Era la primera vez que le tomaba la mano a alguien........... de esa forma, me sentía tan bien

Que cuando llegamos a donde nos separábamos lo mire con nostalgia

_-Mañana hay salida a Hogsmed- _me dijo

_-Si- _le respondími corazón latía con fuerza, quería verlo pero no sabia si el quería verme a mi

_-Podemos vernos allá?- _me pregunto

_-Por supuesto.......-_ le dije feliz

_-Que te parece a las 3 en el callejón que esta detrás de las tres escobas,-_

Lo bese realmente lo único que quería seguir haciendo era besándolo

_-Harry – _me dijo separándose 

_-Si- _y volví a besarlo

_-Mañana a las 3-_ me dijo, y volví a buscar sus labios

_-Harry me estas poniendo atención?- _me dio volviéndose a separar

_-Aja en el callejón detrás de las 3 escobas lo se lo oí- _le dije

_-Bueno- _ me volvió a besar acaricio  mi mejilla y me dijo _-hasta mañana-_

Me aleje solo había dado dos pasos no mas, cuando Draco tiro de mi y me volvió a besar esta vez con locura Yo lo abrazaba y le tocaba su cabello deseaba que la noche no terminara nunca.................

_-Hasta mañana-_ me dijo y esta vez si se fue por su camino

No supe como llegue a la torre, lo único que sentía era esa sensación en mis labios y ese olor en mi ropa a él, a Draco y eso me volvía loco

Llegue a mi cuarto mire que Ron estaba ya en su cama con una sonrisa de tonto soñando seguro con Hermione.

Minutos mas tarde lo mas probable era que yo tenia la misma sonrisa tonta en mi rostro mientras dormía.

**Contestaciones:**

**Maika Yugi**:  La paciencia vale la pena no??????, por fin se besaron (ya era hora), y no, no fue Harry el valiente......... y si quiero poner lemon claro, si no me da vergüenza.

**Vrag:**  Muchas Gracias me alegra que me sigas

**Abril:**  Harry casamentero???, bueno mi idea mas bien era o los junto ......o los mato....... una cosa o la otra y como los quiere a ambos es mejor juntarlos. No había pensado en Claudio pero si el calamar se las trae y a mi también me cae muy bien.

**Miaka Fanel:** Cuando leí el correo no me lo podía creer, vos leyendo algo mío......... me sentí muy bien y gracias por tus comentarios me subió el animo. Y gracias por dedicarme..... tu historia......... espero que la mía te siga gustando.


	7. Sabado

Sorry por la tardanza, es que llego principio del mes y en esta época es donde fluye el trabajo a montones en la oficina.

**Notas: **

Dulces, chocolates, caramelos, helados, pasteles, en todo eso estaba pensando cuando escribí esto, espero les guste. (si ya sé... soy una romanticona empedernida mis amigas a cada rato me lo repiten)

**¿ Mala Suerte ?**

**Moryn**

**VI Capitulo**

**Sábado (Viene de Saturno)**

Esa mañana fue algo extraordinario, el día despertaba perfecto, ni calor ni frió, cielo despejado, fui el primero en despertar, y al recordar la noche anterior sonreía tontamente, a los minutos Ron despertó y corrió hacia al baño mientras literalmente brincaba encima de mi cama.

_-¿A donde vas? _Le pregunte

_-¿Tu que crees???_ Dijo sonriente

_-¿Con Hermione???_ Le respondí señalando con el dedo

_- Aja –_me contesto (sonrisas tontas)

_- Tenemos cita para desayunar._

Levante una ceja extrañado por su comentario

_- Ron has desayunado prácticamente todos los dias con ella durante 6 años...-_ Eso de una cita a mi modo de ver era tonto.

_-Si pero esta vez es diferente-_ me dijo de lo mas ilusionado

_-Y que ¿vas a tener citas de almuerzo y cena por lo que reste del año? -_ Me burle

Se quedo pensando un momento,

 _-no había pensado en eso -Sí, ¿por qué no? - Me respondió buscando su paño _

Con tanto barullo, ya todos los muchachos de sétimo se habían despertado

_- Amigo estas enamorado- _exclamo Neville sonriendo

_- Nunca había visto un hombre en este estado de embrutecimiento por una mujer -_ exclamo Seamus.

- El hecho de que yo tenga una pareja formal y no ande con todas las chicas del colegio, no quiere decir que sea anormal – contesto un tanto indignado mi amigo

-¿Bueno todas ellas me quieren no?- le respondió Seamus muy contento

Yo por mi parte, entendía perfectamente a Ron, hasta me ilusionaba tener una pareja formal, un momento ¿pareja formal?, eso quería yo de Draco ¿una pareja formal?, no me había detenido a pensar en ello que quería de esto que estaba pasando con Draco,

Cuando bajamos a la sala común Hermione estaba sentada leyendo un libro y Ron llego y le cerro los ojos.

_- Quién será, quien será, mm...  no sé  ¿puede ser Dean?_

_Ughfr _ rugió por lo bajo Ron

_- No ya sé Colin-_  respondió burlona Hermione

_Ughfr_ No dije nada, aunque era obvio que Hermione estaba bromeando y yo apunto de terminar en el piso riendo de mi amigo por no darse cuenta.

_- Neville, no seas así ¡ya!........... -_ volvió a contestar mi amiga tentando a su suerte me parecía a mí

_- ¡Neville!, Neville!.-_  dijo Ron con cara de pocas pulgas

_Caíste.............. –_ le respondió Hermione tras lo cual le dio un suave beso en la boca

_- nos vamos-_

Yo la seguí y Ron se quedo con cara de What hasta que reacciono y nos siguió. Cuando nos alcanzo le comente por lo bajo.

_-No sabia que eras tan celoso._

_-No sé que pasa cuando estoy con ella siempre me pasa eso no puedo evitarlo-_ me dijo bajando la mirada.

Entramos al comedor busque a Draco en su lugar habitual, no estaba, y me senté en la parte de la mesa donde podía verlo claramente si es que llegaba a desayunar.

Mis amigos se sentaron juntos. Aprovechando que Ron estaba muy entretenido con Hermione logre divisar a Draco mientras entraba al gran comedor a través de los alumnos nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante, me erice y sentí un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo y el rubio sonrió complacido, bajo su mirada y se sentó a desayunar con (un chico de Slyteryn)

Mis ojos no se apartaron de la escena conversaban tranquilamente y realmente no había ninguna señal de que entre ambos existiera algo mas que una simple amistad pero yo me sentía inquieto como si alguien estuviera tocando uno de mis tesoros.

Ese mismo sentimiento lo había tenido ayer con Snape y ahora con Zabini, no era normal en mi, sabia que no debería sentirme así, Draco y yo no teníamos nada formal pero por mas que mi mente pensara esas cosas, el nudo en mi estomago no se iba.

Casi no desayune cuando terminaron mis amigos, habíamos quedado  en terminar algunos deberes que nos hacían falta, en lo personal evitaba estar presionado con deberes y como este era nuestro último año los tres queríamos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo, además quería tener la tarde libre así que era mejor avanzar un poco.

A la salida del comedor me encontré a Draco e hice algo realmente estúpido ahora que lo pienso.

Pase delante de él lo empuje y lo golpee con toda mi fuerza con mi hombro a Zanibi y le devolví una mirada de furia a Draco y este solo que quedo perplejo, lo peor es que no me contesto o insulto y eso no es muy bien visto en Slytherin, gran error de mi parte.

Hermione noto toda la escena pero como siempre era muy discreta no menciono nada enfrente de Ron.

Llegamos a la sala común y nos apoderamos de una de las mesas, y comenzamos a terminar deberes.

Ron subió al dormitorio por unos libros lo que aprovecho Hermione para interrogarme

_- ¿Qué fue eso?_

_- Eso ¿qué?_

_- La escena esa saliendo del comedor con Draco y ....._

_- Nada,-_ termine por cortarle

_-¿Cómo te fue anoche? –_ opto por cambiar mejor el tema

_-Bien -_pero al recodar la noche pasado me ruborice.

_-Ahhhh por lo que veo te fue muy bien-_ termino con una risita un tanto tonta y lo que provoco el aumento en mi rubor

_- Bueno mas o menos.-_ conteste bajando la cara para que no me viera

_- Harry no quiero ser aguafiestas, –_poniéndose  seria inmediatamente_- pero esta situación con Draco no es algo que pase todos los días, prométeme que vas a tener cuidado - esta era la segunda vez que Hermione me decía esto y me estaba intrigando -_

_- Cuidado ¿conque?, -_ específicamente 

_- ¿No lo sabes?_

- Saber ¿qué?, ¿podrías explicarme?

_- Harry a veces eres tan ingenuo-_ termino con un suspiro

_- Explícate.-_ a estas alturas creo ya comenzaba a preocuparme

- (un nuevo suspiro) _Mira estamos en guerra aunque a veces se nos olvide_

_- eso lo sé...._

_- Déjame terminar, lo que quiero decirte es que este tiempo no hemos sentido la presión de Voldemort, pues la Orden a truncado muchos de sus planes y digamos que la gente tiene un poco mas de cuidado, aparte que casi no tiene partidarios, pero el peligro esta ahí Harry especialmente para ti._

- Y eso que tiene que ver con Draco, - pregunte sin comprender o no queriendo comprender lo que me decía.

_-Harry, -_tomándome la mano y viéndome fijamente_-_ nadie sabe como murió Lucius, los rumores dicen que fue el mismo Voldemort quien lo mato,  pero nadie esta seguro, ¿cómo sabes que Draco no es un mortifago?__

_- No tiene la marca, - _dije  defendiéndole.

_- Eso no quiere decir que no lo sea,-_ me debatió como para que abriera los ojos y continuo- _y que con todo esto no estará  planeado, entregarte a Voldemort en la primera oportunidad, sí algo te llegara a pasar Harry, la orden se vendría abajo prácticamente, -un poco mas tranquila continuo-_, Todos estamos consientes que en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarte a él y yo estoy segura que lo vencerás, pero debemos ser cuidados especialmente con los hijos de mortifagos......__

Ron bajo las escaleras así que Hermione no termino de advertirme pero todas sus palabras hicieron mella en mi y el resto de la mañana no pude concentrarme muy bien en nada mas que en sus palabras.

Al llegar el almuerzo mi cita con Draco en Hogsmeade revoloteaba en mi mente, a las tres en el callejo atrás de las 3 escobas

Callejón... Solo ... Fuera de Hogwarts

Viéndolo desde el punto de vista de Hermione, era aterrador y muy posible.

Y la ocasión perfecta para asesinarme, si quería claro

La hora llego, salimos hacia el pueblo después de haber comido algo.

Cuándo llegamos a Hogsmeade mi mente revoloteaba entre una cosa y otra, quería ver a Draco pero ¿sí las sospechas de Hermione era ciertas?

Lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle una oportunidad ¿no?, además llevaba mi varita y de   peores situaciones me había salvado.

Cuando estábamos en  Honeydukes tome a Hermione del brazo y logre decirle que debía irme, me miro con cara de preocupación.

_- Voy a tener cuidado no te preocupes O.k., solo necesito pensar un poco y estar solo-_le comente por lo bajo para tranquilizarla, de todas maneras no sabia que vería a Draco a solas.

_- Esta bien, pero no tardes-_

_- Si no te preocupes -_

Ron seguía bastante entretenido gracias a Hermione y me escabullí lo más rápido que pude, me dirigí a las tres escobas, me  introduje por el callejón

Eran las tres y cuarto, y ahí estaba Draco 

_- Pensé que no ibas a venir ya –_me dijo con una ceja levantada

_- Perdón por la tardanza-_

_- No hay problema –_Sé relajo_- Ven sígueme-_

Se encamino detrás de los edificios y lo seguí con todos mis sentidos totalmente alertas 

A la mitad de un edificio se detuvo y comenzó a subir unas escaleras yo me quede al pie de ellas mirando como subía al no oír mis pasos se detuvo y me miro extraño 

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¿A donde vamos?_

_-Es aquí dentro.-_ señalando para que subiera-

_-Y adentro ¿qué hay?_

_- Una sorpresa para ti –_me dijo con una sonrisa que me dejo estático  

_- Ven, -_me tomo de la mano y me beso, suficiente para perder lo poco que me quedaba  de mi buen juicio  y lo seguí manso como cordero al matadero.

Entramos en un edificio oscuro parecía una bodega bastante amplia

_- Iluminus -_Pronuncio Draco

Y todas las antorchas del lugar se encendieron dejando ver en el centro del piso un hermoso piano negro.

_- Te gusta- _me pregunto con una sonrisa

_- Si mucho, -_ dije acercándome al instrumento

_- ¿De quien es y que hace aquí?_

_-Mío y esta aquí para que practique, te acuerdas que te dije que Snape había convencido a Dumblere de que tocara para el baile de graduación.-_

_- Sí-_

_- Pues Severus hizo todos los arreglos para traer el piano ayer, alquilamos este local, para que practique.-_

_- Es hermoso, muy hermoso_ Nunca en mi vida había estado cerca de un instrumento tan impresionante, _¿Es mágico? - Pregunte_

_- En parte sí, esta hechizado para que solo sea escuchado por él interprete y las personas que este decida no importa la distancia que los separe, esto era bastante conveniente para mis practicas, además se afina con un pase de la varita y con otro pase repite la interpretación que acabas de realizar._

_- Como una grabadora.-_ comente emocionado

_- ¿Cómo que?_

_- Un aparato muggle que hace algo parecido,_ -olvide que Draco no conocía muchas cosas muggles o tal ves ninguna-

_-Déjame prepararlo... -_Draco paso su varita varias veces por el piano, este replandencio un momento.

Acerco el taburete a su sitio y toco una melodía rápida como para pobrar las teclas, al hacer eso note sus manos eran de singular belleza, extraordinariamente alargadas y estrechas, aunque al mismo tiempo, provistas de una sólida musculatura muy blancas, con las uñas pálidas y las puntas de los dedos finamente redondeadas. 

_Esta es mi favorita- _me dijo y empezó a tocar

Como describirles lo que sentí al oírlo, seria imposible para mí, lo único que les puedo decir es que me transporte a un sitio lejano, tranquilo, hermoso, sentí como la música calaba en mi alma, como me llenaba.

Mirar a esta persona enfrente de mí tan concentrado, tan absorto, con una expresión en el rostro que denotaba placer por lo que estaba haciendo, era increíble

No se cuanto duro si minutos u horas pero al verlo terminar sentí una gran nostalgia, la música ya no estaba... y la habitación se torno de pronto muy silenciosa, tarde en reaccionar

_- Estuvo increíble-_ le dije claramente emocionado

_- ¿Te gusto?_

_- Sí mucho_

_- Es mi favorita, también de mi madre, le gusta que la toque cuando esta en el jardín dice que la calma, espero que haya estado allí_

_- ¿No importa la distancia?_

_- No, ella puede oírme tocar aunque estuviera en el otro lado del mundo, nunca dejo que le quiten el hechizo._

_- ¿Quién mas te puede escuchar?_

_- Mi madre y tu solamente, ¿puedo tocar otras cosas sí quieres?, aquí tengo partituras, ven siéntate aquí _solo la madre de Draco y yo podíamos oírlo eso me gusto, me senté a su lado 

_- Quieres tratar-_ me pregunto

- ¿Yo? ¿En serio ? –estaba dudoso mis manos no eran  como las de él y eso me ruborizo un poco

Pon las manos aquí y aquí, y sigue la melodía te ayudara es simple-

Y el tiempo paso volando, Draco tocaba bien aunque en algunas piezas no era tan bueno como en otras según su criterio no el mío, a mí me parecía que tocaba genial todas y cada una de las melodías

Salimos al pueblo y comimos en un pequeño café-restaurante que no conocía, no había ningún estudiante así que estuvimos muy tranquilos incluso el rubio busco mi mano sobre la mesa y yo no la retire, me agradaba estar con él, reíamos, conversábamos y conocía cada vez mas a la persona detrás del apellido.

Al llegar el momento de marcharnos caminamos despacio hacia el castillo, muy cerca uno del otro, cuando entramos varios alumnos se nos quedaron viendo inclusive murmuraron (el chico que vivió y Malfoy era algo para murmurar) pero eso nos tenia sin cuidado, al sepáranos Draco tuvo uno  de esos gestos que nadie se esperaría de él

_-Tenemos que guardar un poco las apariencias-_ dijo tomo su dedo índice lo beso lo poso sobre mis labios, acariciándome un poco mi mejilla y yo estaba que me desmayaba

_-Hasta mas tarde_ -se despidió

Cuando entre en la sala común estaba cierto pelirrojo amigo mío bastante molesto, aun que con los rumores que comenzarían aquellos que nos vieron pronto se terminaría de enojar

_- Donde estabas,_ dijo molesto

_- Ron por favor_, trato de tranquilizarlo Hermione

_- Harry necesitamos hablar, en privado -_ esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose hacia Hermione, subió las escaleras hacia nuestro dormitorio, lo seguí sin saber que decirle ni como actuar, por lo menos Hermione me dio una sonrisa de apoyo.

-_ Harry hemos sido amigos muchos  años–_ comenzó

_- Sí,_ conteste con un hilo de voz

_- ¿Aprecias mi amistad?_

_- Por supuesto, ¿por qué preguntas eso?_

_- Entonces ¿porque no me cuentas?_

_- ¿Contarte que?_

_- Lo que sí le cuentas a Hermione, no soy un niño, soy tu amigo, a veces soy muy... muy bueno tu sabes pero eres como un hermano para mí que es tan terrible que no me puedas contar, termino Ron con una mirada que me hacia sentir muy culpable_

_- Ron es muy difícil, no creo que entiendas_

_- ¿Por qué no tratas?_

Mi amigo tenia razón debía confiar en él

_- Es Malfoy, le dije_

_-¿Qué con él?, ¿Té molesto?, por qué si es eso.. yo...._

_- No..... no es  eso -le interrumpí imaginando de lo que seria capaz de hacer_

_- Mira no se como pero las cosas se han presentado así, es complicado... –no me atrevía a decirle _

_- Harry, ¿qué puede ser tan complicado con Malfoy? -me respondió, me ruborice y Ron lo noto y ahí creo se dio una baga idea de lo que era_

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación Ron abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar no sabia que estaba pensado y eso era lo peor de todo

_- ¿Te gusta? -Me pregunto con cara de asombro_

No dije nada simplemente termine asintiendo con la cabeza

_- Vaya eso si es complicado - el pelirrojo lo estaba tomando muy bien hasta el momento no había gritado eso ya era un gran avance con él_

_- ¿Y desde cuando?_

_- No sé, creo que esta detención  sirvió para que viera una parte de él que no conocía, termine por confesarle_

_- Él ¿te corresponde?_

_- Creo que sí_

_- Y ¿cuan profundo es?_

_- No sé, se podría decir que apenas estamos comenzando no sabría decirte, no lo hemos hablado realmente,  Ron comenzó a reírse_

_- ¿De que te ríes? –me moleste_

_- De imaginarme la cara de mi mama cuando se entere - Mi amigo lo estaba tomando muy bien demasiado bien y no sabia si alegrarme o preocuparme._

_- ¿No estas molesto?_

_- ¿Molesto?, no, extrañado sí, ya entiendo porque no me habías dicho nada, pero Harry estas seguro de esto, bueno no es cualquier alumno es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, recuerdas quien es su padre_

_- Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero esto no lo planee simplemente paso, además su padre esta muerto. _

_- Hagas lo que hagas te apoyare, pero... ten cuidado... recuerda lo que dice Dumblere estamos en guerra, y eres uno de nuestros generales además eres  como un hermano para mí-_

_- Gracias lo tendré en cuenta, bajemos quiero evitar que Hermione se coma las uñas_

Cuando llegamos a la sala Hermione me recorrió con la mirada (de asustada).

_- Esta bien, ya lo sé todo y no lo mate, y no voy a matar a nadie - dijo Ron_

_- Solo lo estoy verificando  sonrió nuestra amiga_

La tarde paso volando con los animo un poco mas tranquilos.

Al entrar al calabozo me di cuenta que Draco había llevado una especie de alfombra, estaba inclinado en un escritorio al frente de la chimenea, estaba sentado comiendo unas galletas y terminando la botella de firewisky 

_- Ven Siéntate- me dijo aunque ya estaba un poco mareado por lo que se veía _

Me senté a su lado pero Draco tenia otros planes

_- Ahí no, me acomodo entre sus piernas de modo que mi cabeza reposara sobre su pecho yo simplemente me deje llevar_

_- ¿cómodo?_

_- Bastante_

Me ofreció la botella y comenzamos a beber siguió comiéndose las galletas y de vez en cuendo me daba una directamente a mi boca.

Me acariciaba el pecho, el pelo, me besaba la cabeza, tomaba mi mano y la besaba le daba pequeños mordiscos, nunca en mi vida había tenido tantos gestos de cariño de parte de alguien

Conversamos de varias cosas y  yo le acariciaba el brazo, me sentía como en la luna, en cierto punto de la conversación Draco se puso un poco serio y me dijo

_- Harry que has pensado de esto_

_- A que te refieres - no quería decirle que no había pensado mucho realmente_

_- A esto, esto que esta pasando con nosotros, _

_- Bueno realmente no le he dado mucho pensamiento_

_- Ahh su voz parecía algo decepcionada_

- Me volví y lo encare

_- ¿Qué has pensado tu?_

Draco bajo su mirada, y algo dentro de mí me grito que si no hacia algo rápido esto iba a terminar y en este momento era lo menos que quería así que levante su cara con mi mano y lo bese lo mas apasionadamente que pude él me respondió el beso cuando nos separamos le dije 

_- No he pensado mucho, pero no quiero que termine. - Draco sonrió y me volvió a besar_

_- Yo tampoco, pero ¿será algo difícil no te parece?, el colegio, los compañeros_

_- Ya las dos personas que más me preocupan lo saben, el resto del colegio no me importa realmente _

_- Cuales son esas dos personas me pregunto extrañado_

_- Ron y Hermione_

_- ¿Ya les dijiste?_

_- Son mis amigos Draco_

_- ¿Y que te dijeron?_

_- Ellos me apoyan y Ron lo tomo muy bien sabes, eso me alegro mucho pensé que me rechazaría_

_- Ahhhh_

_- Y a ti_

_- Mi padrino es el que más me preocupa, no se como lo tomara, mi madre pues ella me quiere._

_- ¿Que vas a hacer? quería saber hasta que punto iba a llegar Draco, para saber hasta que punto llegaría yo_

_- Mañana hablare con él, - pensé que  era lo mejor que me podría pasar estaba formalizando una relación prácticamente con Draco_

_- Aunque me gustaría que muy pocas personas lo supieran_

_- ¿Porque? Eso me parecía un poco extraño_

_- Harry - estamos en guerra  eso mismo lo había dicho Ron y Hermione_

_- Si tienes razón, pero  en Hogwarts y con Dumblere cerca eso a veces se me olvida_

_-A mi no_

No me dejo agregar nada mas me beso ardientemente y le respondí, su boca sabia tan bien, a menta, licor, chocolate.  Su cuerpo tan perfecto los mechones de su cabello en su cara, mis manos comenzaron a acariciar sus hombros su pecho, Draco busco mi cuello lo besaba sentía su aliento.

Yo hice lo mismo comencé a morder su oreja a explorar su cuello, él me acariciaba la espalda, nos volvimos a besar como queriendo tragarnos mutuamente la mano de Draco llego a mi trasero y lo apretó fuerte, yo jadeaba sin poder controlarme, él se detuvo.

Su rostro estaba encendido su respiración agitada, su boca roja complemente.

_- Es mejor que nos detengamos.- me dijo intentando separarse de mí_

Levante una ceja intrigado, creo que mi cara reflejaba mas de lo que queria por que inmediatamente me pregunto:

_- ¿Quieres tener sexo aquí?_

Mire a mí alrededor  y no era un lugar agradable realmente

_-Yo no -me dijo - __y no es que no quiera... te deseo  pero quiero que sea algo especial..._

_- Tienes razón.- conteste sin vacilar, no era el lugar adecuado_

_- Así que mejor te alejas un poco - me empujo suavemente_

Obedecí no muy convencido, esta actitud de parte de Draco hacia que me estuviera enamorando de él como nunca espere

La media noche llego, así que nos retiramos de la mazmorra mañana seria la última noche que pasaríamos en ella

_- ¿Nuestra mala suerte? - Pregunte en voz alta_

_- No sé a lo mejor no era una semana completa - respondió levantando los hombros, pero para mi todo esto de la mala suerte había resultado mejor de lo que creía_

Salimos de la mazmorra y muy pronto estuvimos donde nos separábamos 

_- Nos vemos mañana, - se despidió Draco tomando mi mano y besándola_

_- Hasta mañana, le dije_

Cuando llegue a mi habitación y me acosté

Ron susurro

_- ¿Cómo te fue?_

_-Muy bien, excelente – mostrándole una sonrisa en mi rostro tras recordar lo que sucedió_

Después de un rato de silencio me volvió a preguntar

_- ¿Harry estas seguro?_

_- ¿Estas seguro tú de lo Hermione? - contraataque_

_-¿Tan serio es?_

_- Creo que sí_

_- Ten cuidado, sabes que te apoyaremos en todo y estaremos contigo para lo que sea.- me dijo refiriéndose a él y Hermione._

- _Lo tendré en cuenta_

Al terminar Ron se volvió y al poco rato me volví a quedar dormido, lo más probable con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Contestaciones:**

**Maika Yugi**: Noelia tranquila ya habrá lemon, te lo prometo

**Vrag:**  Gracias, si Snape tendrá mucho que ver en él capitulo que viene, y lo subiere pronto lo prometo

**Abril:**  Hace rato no hablamos...

**Miaka Fanel:**  Y mi fic? No es justo no veo que avances, bueno yo también he tenido retrasos pero el próximo será más rápido

**Sakura Snape:** Gracias, Gracias, Arigato, Thaks por leerme por cierto el tuyo también esta muy bueno, cuando lo sigues?

**Propaganda:**

He  visto que algunas chicas lo hacen, así que no veo porque yo no, espero no les moleste

Mis recomendados o los que yo mas leo:

Amores Imposibles:

Si les gusta la pareja de Snape y Harry este fic tienen que leerlo es genial, lleva las cosas a un ritmo excelente, siempre dejándote querer más.

Memorias de un actor

Este no necesita propaganda, ella es muy buena, pero si alguna no lo ha leído es estupendo, con una pareja muy linda Sirius y Remus,

Crimen y Inocencia

No estoy muy segura si esto le escribe un chico o una chica pero si te gusta lo extraño y rudo lee esto

Squeeze my pillow

Ella es muy buena, buena, buena se los aseguro lo único es que ha veces le gusta ser un poco trágica pero es que yo soy una romanticona y me encantan los finales felices ella no tanto.

Entre amores apuestas 

De cristal una historia muy entretenida de la época de los merodeadores 


	8. Domingo

Otra vez, Sorry por la tardanza, pero les juro que son por causas ajenas a nuestro control

**Notas: **

Espero que les guste, en mi mente así debía ser, pero siempre hay una esperanza recuerden que soy una romaticona.  Les querio recodar que Voldemort murió cuando Draco todavía era un bebe, toda la comunidad mágica vivió 13 años y unos meses sin su presencia.  Por lo tanto no creo que Lucius haya involucrado o conversado abiertamente con Draco de sus actividades con el Lord Oscuro, recuerden que el segundo año cuando los chicos toman la poción multijugos Draco desconocía quien era el que abría la cámara de los Secretos.

**¿ Mala Suerte ?**

**Moryn**

**Capitulo VII **

**Domingo**

Ese domingo me desperté con un dolor muy fuerte en la cicatriz,  hacia mas de un año que Voldemort no podía penetrar mi mente gracias al Oclumenccy, pero seguíamos conectados en los momentos donde nuestras emociones eran intensas, toda esta situación con Draco, había alejado de mi mente mi inminente enfrentamiento con el señor oscuro, además no era algo muy agradable de recordar el hecho del enfrentamiento solo uno saldría con vida.

Dean y Seamus no habían dormido en la habitación (no era la primera vez que esto pasaba así que no le di importancia), Ron y Neville no despertaban aun, tome una ducha y me arregle, quería estudiar un poco, en ocasiones pensaba que todos estos años al lado de Hermione me habían afectado demasiado.

Baje a la sala común y encontré a mi amiga muy entretenida dentro de una pila de pergaminos y libros, 

_- Que haces aquí tan temprano,-_le pregunte.

_- Adelantando un poco de trabajo-_ Me contesto mientras escribía.

_- Puedes hacerlo mas tarde, vamos a desayunar.-_le dije entusiasmado por no desayunar solo, aun que me miro con cara de resignación 

_- Es que tengo que terminar esto, no quiero presionar a Ron-_

_- ¿Presionar a Ron?, ¿Cómo?.-_Le argumente al no entenderla

_- Sabes que no es muy aplicado y no quiero que me vea todo el tiempo rodeada de libros_

_- Hermione, Ron y yo estamos acostumbrados a verte rodeada de libros. -_le explique

_- Sí, Harry pero ahora es diferente.-_ me dijo

_- ¿Diferente?, ¿Porque ustedes están juntos? .-_ Le pregunte, todavía no la entendía

_-Sí.-_ me respondió

_- Déjame ver si entendí, ¿Estas haciendo esto tan temprano para no presionar a Ron?_

_-Sí_

_- No Mione, no debes de cambiar, eres la persona mas aplicada que conozco, y quitarte eso es como quitar parte de ti, estoy seguro que esa parte es importante para Ron y para mí también, eres nuestro complemento y una buena influencia, yo hasta estaba pensado en ir a estudiar un rato._

_-¿Crees que soy una buena influencia?.-_ Me preguntó

_-Estoy convencido de ello, no debes de cambiar, como no debes intentar cambiar a Ron, amar es querer como eres sin quitar ni agregar nada.-_le explique

_-¿Desde cuando eres tan maduro?.-_ me dijo sonriendo picaramente

_-Desde que estoy aceptando a cierto rubio.-_le conteste guiñando un ojo sin evitar el sonrojarme levemente-_ ¿Por fin quieres desayunar?_

_- No... voy a terminar esto y esperar a un perezoso que todavía duerme_

_-No te esfuerces demasiado ya sabes.-_ le advertí

_-No lo haré lo prometo.- _termino mientras yo salía por el retrato de la dama gorda

Me dirigí al comedor, disfrutando del ambiente de silencio que reinaba, realmente era temprano. Al llegar busque a cierto Slytherin en su mesa, no había llegado, era temprano aun, así que tome mi desayuno, pensando en él, quería verlo, quería estar con él, en mi mente repasaba una y otra vez mis recuerdos de estos días, me preguntaba si estaba enamorado, nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera con Cho, pensar en Draco me producía sentir mariposas en el estomago, y un hielo penetrando en mi piel, la pregunta clásica que veía a mi mente ¿Esto es amor?,  Dos personas que se odiaban tanto podían amarse de la noche a la mañana?, Draco sentiría lo mismo que yo en estos momentos, muchas preguntas pocas respuestas.

Algunas lechuzas entraron volando, como pasa el tiempo volando cuando meditas, ni cuenta me di que ya había mas gente en el comedor, frente a mi se poso una desconocida lechuza a la cual le quite la nota y la abrí rápidamente, solo había una frase Invernadero 3.

Sin pensarlo mucho termine mi desayuno y me dirigí al invernadero 3, la letra es de Draco la lechuza no es de él.. bueno tampoco puede arruinar su reputación con tanta gente en el comedor....  pero ¿porque el invernadero 3?,camine deprisa hasta llegar afuera, logre divisar a Draco en su interior, con un simple hechizo reconocedor me asegure de que estuviera  solo, me apresure a  entrar y lo encuentre entre las plantas 

_-Que paso, ¿estas bien?.-_ me apresure a preguntar

_-Todavía no _-me tomo de mi túnica y me arrastro hacia su boca.

_-Ahora si- _.y me siguió  besando

_-Me asustaste.-_ logre decirle entre besos

_-¿Te molesta?.-_Me pregunto buscando mi mirada

_-Molestarme, para nada.- _le conteste con una sonrisa en la boca trayendo hacia mi para volverlo a besar.

Quería decirle que estaba loco por verlo, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

_-Voy a hablar con Snape mas tarde.-_me comento

_-Sí, -_ le dije con cara de felicidad

_-No te pongas tan contento, no creo que le haga mucha gracia _me dijo en tono de regaño

_-No es  eso, es ... que ... vas.... a .... decirle..... .-_le dije sonrojado

_-¿Esto va muy rápido para ti?._**-**Me cuestiono

_-¿Lo va para ti?.-_Le devolví la pregunta

_-No me respondas con otra pregunta, eso es exasperarte.- Tengo que irme, voy a verme  con Severus, _

_-Que te vaya bien nos vemos en la noche- _le dije, -lo volví a arrinconar contra la pared y comencé a besarle el cuello con pasión, a los minutos Draco me detuvo.

_-Definitivamente necesito buscar el lugar ideal para estar contigo, y terminar lo que ha cada rato comenzamos-_ me dice mordiendo mi oreja 

Se marcho sin mediar mas palabras, y me dejo bastante ansioso (comprenden)

El resto del día paso muy rápido me reuní con los tórtolos (Ron y Hermione) estudiamos un poco, y practicamos algunos hechizos de Defensa para las clases.

La tan ansiada noche llego, mi ultimo día de detención, al entrar a la mazmorra volví a encontrar a Draco en la alfombra que había traído el día anterior mirando fijamente las llamas de la chimenea... me acerque y lo abrace por detrás 

El rubio estaba tenso, con la cara contraída...

_-¿Que pasa? .-_pregunte

_- Harry.. -_me dijo separándose un poco de mi_- Esto no puede ser .. no puede seguir-_me dijo muy serio

_-¿Cómo?-_

Draco suspiro y repitió _-esto no puede ser-_

_-Ah que te refieres con que no puede ser-_ me vi diciendo nervioso y aun aferrado a él.

_-Es complicado.... será mejor que lo dejemos aquí, alguien podría salir lastimado_

_- ¿Alguien podría salir lastimado? Ya...... _

Mi cara reflejo todo lo que mi corazón estaba sintiendo en ese momento, decepción, ira, dolor, sentía que mi pecho me dolía, mis lagrimas estaban a punto de traicionarme, pero no podía llorar enfrente de Draco esto no estaba dentro de mis planes, ni siquiera lo había pensado...

Draco se levanto y camino hacia la salida....

_-Snape dijo que podíamos irnos hoy..._ siguió caminando y justo antes de salir , no pude contenerme...

_-Así de simple, ¿así de fácil es para ti?_

_- No es fácil, Harry pero tengo mis razones...._

_-Razones, si claro _me vi ironizando ante su actitud

_-No hables así, no sabes, no comprendes_

_-Explícame entonces.....explícame como es que hoy en la mañana me citas para verme y unas horas mas tarde me dices "esto no puede ser" _

_-Ya te lo dije es complicado...._

_-Draco no soy tonto... puedo entender las cosas sabes_

_-Por Merlín Harry deja las cosas así es mejor_

_-Es mejor, es mejor, ¿es mejor para quien?, para ti, por lo que veo si_

_-NO HARRY PARA MI NO ES SIMPLE... no lo es_

-En ese momento emergieron de sus ojos grandes lagrimas, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrace, lo abrace como si estuviera abrazando una tabla de salvamento quería que dejara de llorar, no aguante mas y mis lagrimas acompañaron las de él

_-Esto es real,.... ambos lo sentimos...., no puede terminar así nada mas.... me niego a que termine así-,_ le tome la mano y la lleve a mi corazón -_tu estas aquí y no veo que tu salida sea simple-_

Me beso, me beso apasionanmente, y luego me separo

_-Para mi es difícil...._

_-Lo que sea.... lo que pase... yo puedo ayudarte.... confía en mi .-_le dije al borde de la desesperación 

_-Esta bien, mereces la verdad... .-_volvió a sentarse lentamente en la alfombra mirando las llamas ....

Me senté a su lado y espere pacientemente a que hablara, después de unos minutos Draco se aclaro la garganta 

_- Mi vida es complicada Harry, muy complicada...._

_- La mía no es lecho rosas precisamente .-_ le dije como un reproche

Me miro decepcionado.... y entendí ._- lo siento no quise decir eso... continua_

_-Podría irme muy atrás en la historia pero creo que mejor te cuento la cúspide de todo...., hace como un año mas o menos mi padre fue a dar a prisión ¿lo recuerdas?_

Claro que lo recordaba el había sido uno de los atacantes en el Ministerio de magia, al final de mi quinto año, cuando Sirius había muerto... recordé el odio que sentía por Bellatrix...

Asentí con la cabeza y no agregué nada mas, por sus gestos podía ver que esto era difícil para Draco.. aun que los recuerdos de esa época también estaban presentes en mi memoria pero ahora lo importante en ese momento  era Draco

_- A mediados del verano... mi padre había logrado converser a todo el mundo de que no era peligroso y que podía tener un cómodo arresto domiciliario,  muchas personas se negaron pero los Malfoy son los Malfoy.... llego a casa bastante cambiado... y con dos aurores, que permanecían en las puertas de la mansión, la situación era bastante tensa, a mi madre la perturbaba mas de lo que ella decía._

El rubio se acomodo e inhalo fuertemente continuando con su relato

_-Creo que fue mi madre la que llamo a Severus, pero a los días de llegar mi padre este llego también a quedarse con nosotros, (no era la primera vez) mi padrino normalmente nos visitaba a menudo en verano y se quedaba unos días. Pero esta vez no fue igual, mi padre permanecía encerrado en las mazmorras de la mansión, mi madre parecía una leona enjaulada.  Severus intentaba animarme pero las cosas en la casa no mejoraban...._

_-Un día mi padre nos llamo (a Severus, a mi madre y a mi), estaba mas trastornado de lo que usualmente..... parecía...._

No sabia exactamente que quería decir Draco , trastornado, recordaba algunas cosas que me había contado Hagrid de su estancia en Azkaban y los efectos que los Dementores traían para con quien estuviera cerca de ellos, pero me pareció mal interrumpirlo para preguntarle, además, mantenía su vista perdida en algún lugar de la alfombra... como si lo que estuviera diciendo le costara trabajo pero a la ves le estuviera ayudando el desahogarse con alguien de aquel peso que no alcanzaba a comprender... aun... mientras continuaba con su como podría llamarlo "declaración"

_-Como si algo lo perturbará, como si tuviera algo en su cabeza... En la mazmorra había un jarrón, ese jarrón estaba en la sala principal arriba de la chimenea muy alto, lo había visto infinidad de veces, no entendía muy bien porque estaba ahora en la mazmorra pero a Severus no le agrado. Comenzó a hablar con mi madre de Voldermort... decía algo como que ya era hora..., que nos necesitaba, que era el momento, Severus le decía que no... intentaba converserlo de que no era prudente, de que no era tiempo, yo realmente no entendía muy bien a que se referían hablaban gritando estaban peleando, hasta que mi padre grito y se volvió hacia mi, "él ya no es un niño que decida", fue lo que dijo, hasta ese momento entendí mi padre quería presentarme ante el Lord Oscuro como lo llamaban todos sus seguidores, -_se detuvo y me miro y tomando un poco mas de aire para continuar.

_-Harry mi padre siempre fue muy bueno conmigo, yo crecí en un ambiente muy estricto pero Lucius siempre fue bueno conmigo..... me mantuvo alejado de Voldermort, durante nuestro quinto año aunque me dio instrucciones precisas de ayudar a Dolores... obviamente siempre supe de los tratos de mi familia con el-que no-debe-ser-nombrado, en casa siempre se me infundó el honor a la sangre pura, y las enseñanzas de las artes oscuras siempre estuvieron presentes dentro de mi educación básica, pero no se me dijo nada hasta quinto año, mi madre fue la que me puso al tanto de todo, en el fondo ella siempre tuvo la esperanza  que Voldermort nunca regresará ..._

Draco volvió a inhalar fuerte y otra lagrima rodó por su mejilla, intente acercarme lentamente pero el sutilmente me rechazo, 

_- Estoy bien.... esa noche me iba a volver un mortifago Harry, esa noche había un traslador en la mazmorra_

El jarrón pensé

_-Ese jarrón era el medio por el cual mi padre se trasladaba en sus viejos tiempos a donde estaba el Señor Oscuro, por lo que me explico Snape el jarrón tenia un hechizo muy poderoso si era convocado el jarrón los trasladaría a donde sea que el estuviera... La conversación termino en gritos Snape, mi madre y Lucius todos al mismo tiempo, nunca los había visto discutir así, mi padre no tenia su varita pero si sus puños, se enrumbo contra mi padrino y comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, mi madre gritaba que se detuvieran.... pero ninguno parecía hacerle caso, yo observaba la escena como en cámara lenta sin poder decir una palabra, sin poder moverme, estaban discutiendo por mi... por mi futuro ... por MI VIDA... y ninguno de todos me había preguntado siquiera que era lo que yo deseaba.. aun cuando de cierta forma me estaban preparando para ello _

En el rostro de Draco apareció una sonrisa de resignación y amargura, entendí dentro de mi cual grande podría ser su tristeza.

_-La pelea continuo y no era ninguna sorpresa que mi padre fuera ganando, pasaba horas practicando su combate cuerpo a cuerpo "era una de sus mejores armas" solía decir... pero esta vez no era una practica... era real... logro dominar a Severus y lo golpeo una y otra y otra vez, cuando estuvo inconsistente comenzó a asfixiarlo mi madre intento evitarlo pero mi padre se volvió y la golpeo brutalmente dejándola sin sentido, ahora solo yo podía hacer algo y estaba inmóvil, Lucius continua asfixiando a Severus... fue cuando al fin reaccione, saque mi varita y utilice el primer encantamiento que se me ocurrió desmaux grite y lo arroje lejos, corrí hacia Snape y comprobé que esta vivo, le grite lo sacudí y a los minutos reacciono tosiendo.... cuando se incorporo mire a mi padre .... _

Draco se detuvo y trago fuerte apretó los puños y otra lagrima se asomo a su rostro.

_-Que paso...-_ me atreví a preguntar aun cuando algo me decía que nada bueno debió ser por su expresión

_-Estaba... muerto... nunca podré olvidar su rostro... su expresión vacía sin vida sus ojos reflejaban reproche, rabia..._

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo paso?.-le pregunte, no podía creer que con un simple desmaux  alguien muriera

_- Cuando lo derribe cayo encima de unas armas que estaban apiladas, una vieja espada le atravesó el pecho-._

Draco se llevo la mano a su boca y cerro los ojos...

Lo abrace lo mas fuerte y cálido que pude.. ahora entendía su cambio de actitud, el porque de muchas cosas ahora lo entendía.

Se alejo de mi abrazo y continuo hablando pero cada palabra arrancaba un pedazo de su alma...

_-Snape se encargo de todo llamo a los aurores invento el cuento de Voldemort, dijo todo lo apropiado para que nadie supiera en realidad lo que había pasado, mi madre entendió perfectamente, fue un accidente me repite constantemente pero **no fue así**, lo que recuerdo es mi afán por evitar que mi padre matara a Snape, por evitar que llamara a Volvermort ..._

Cual insensato y monstruoso parecía todo esto, pero de cierto modo me vi reflejado en él, aun me culpo por la muerte de Sirius aun cuando todos me dicen que no fue mi culpa... yo se que si la fue y que nunca me lo perdonare y se lo que decir esto le debe haber costado a Draco por que yo aun no puedo decirlo a nadie y eso de un modo u otro me esta matando... 

le entiendo.. por que yo mismo e pasado por eso y se cuan difícil puede ser el abrirse a contarlo... me pregunto si algún día yo mismo podré contarte lo que me esta matando por dentro....

_- En ocasiones pienso en que los actores son tan felices pueden escoger entre la representación de la tragedia o la comedia, entre sufrir o alegrarse, entre llorar o reír; pero en la vida real es muy distinto.  La mayoría de nosotros nos vemos obligados a representar papeles para los que no estaban llamados o preparados. Harry es por eso que no podemos estar juntos, entiéndeme te pondría en riesgo, Snape a logrado hasta el momento mantenerme alejado del Señor Oscuro, pero el necesita seguidores y soy el hijo de Lucius Malfoy... el heredero de la fortuna.... el heredero de su pasado... Sí el Lord Dark se llega a enterar, me utilizarían para llegar a ti y nos veríamos en una situación muy delicada._

_-Pero nadie tiene porque enterarse.... .-_ le dije exasperado por que en mi vida se deslumbraba un poco de felicidad desde la muerte de Sirius y ahora esto... no podía ser tanta mi  mala suerte

_-Que ingenuo eres, el señor oscuro tiene sus métodos, además de sus espías esto tarde o temprano se sabría... y no debemos correr riesgo... "no debemos ponernos en mas peligro del que ya estamos"_, esto ultimo lo recalcó para que yo entiendera.

En el fondo de mi mente lo entendía, era perfectamente razonable pero el corazón normalmente se niega a escuchar a la razón. Pensaba que éramos en realidad, simples peones de ajedrez, movidos por un poder invisible o vasijas modeladas caprichosamente para honra o descrédito.

Mi corazón se rebelaba contra esta idea, sin embargo sentía algo trágico suspendido sobre mi cabeza y que inesperadamente había sido llamado para soportar una carga intolerable

Una carga para la cual no me sentía preparado ni física ni emocialmente  había sacrificado mucho ya de mi vida para tener que soportar adicionalmente mas perdidas de la gente que amaba... y estaba seguro que Draco era una de esas personas... no lo quería lejos lo quería a mi lado... pero tampoco quería perderlo.. a todas las personas que amo normalmente las pierdo 

El rubio había tomado su decisión ya ... y yo tomaría la mía

Comenzó a alejarse todavía llorando... lo abrace por la espalda sin decir una palabra, sin mirarme siquiera quito mis brazos    _Te Amo _fue lo ultimo que oí que decía antes de cerrar la puerta de la mazmorra....


	9. Dos semanas despues

Voy a intentar escribir en tercera persona, eso no es mi fuerte así que  no me asesinen.

O.K. ya llego la parte lemmon es mi primera escena de este tipo así que no se como va a quedar..... están advertidas (Maureen totalmente avergonzada)

Nadie lo ha revisado, así que cualquier fallo ya saben, quinto piso Departamento de Quejas.

**Notas:**              En ocasiones respiras, comes, caminas todo hace indicar que estas vivo pero realmente no es así,  eso que te impulsaba a levantarte día tras día se ha ido, y sabes que muy en el fondo que no volverá.

**¿ Mala Suerte ?**

**Moryn**

**Capitulo VIII**

**Enfrentando la realidad ?**

--Fin del Flash Black- (Iba en el capitulo anterior, pero se me olvido)

Había  pasado una semana..., una semana donde los estados de animo de Harry habían tenido sus altas y sus bajas.  Todo asemejaba una montaña rusa, sus sentimientos parecían estar en calma en ocasiones y hasta en segundos lograba olvidar al Sytheryn, pero después de la calma siempre venia la tormenta, algún corredor, alguna expresión, algún recuerdo fugaz que se negaba a abandonar su mente y le hacia sentirse la mas miserable criatura sobre la faz de la tierra.  Su único consuelo era pensar que el sentimiento era  reciproco, estaba convencido que el rubio sentía lo mismo, eran las circuntacias las que los separaban nada mas, se atormentaba pensado los posibles si hubiera sido diferente... si las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Todo vestigio de su mala suerte se había esfumado, a la mañana siguiente, ese lunes se había reportado enfermo ante Hagrid, no hubiera soportado verlo, todavía era muy pronto, por comentarios en la sala común se había entero que Draco tampoco había asistido a clases, por lo visto el Slytheryn estaba atravesando lo mismo que el.

Su mejor amiga había captado la  situación de inmediato aunque Harry no les había contado nada, cualquiera que conociera realmente al moreno lo notaba con solo mirarlo a los ojos, ahí estaba el mismo cuerpo, el mismo semblante, la misma sonrisa, pero mirando a sus ojos podían observar un alma desolada.

Hermione había optado por no mencionar nada, y tratar de animarlo y distraerlo, esta tarea era difícil compartían con el Slythern varias clases además en las comidas bastaba levantar la mirada para que Harry observase a Draco o viceversa.

Conforme avanzaron los días Harry enfrento la situación de diversas maneras se repitia a si mismo que era un Griffindor, y como buen miembro de su casa, no se iba a dejar intimidar por la situación, no permitiría que sus sentimientos lo traicionasen aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro poco a poco.

Su apetito había disminuido, simplemente no tenia ánimos para ello, comenzaba a alimentarse y con dos o tres cucharadas bastaba.  Con el pasar de los días Ron había notado el cambio en el comportamiento de su mejor amigo, y confirmo sus sospechas con Hermione la cual lo había notado desde los primeros días. El pelirrojo quería averiguar como habían pasado las cosas, era obvio que la relación que había comenzado Harry con Draco había terminado pero como y porque era cosas que ni el ni Hermione sabían. Toda persona bastante observadora podía notar las miradas de ambos en el comedor o en clases, eso los hacia pensar, que ambos sentían algo uno por el otro, pero porque no estaban juntos porque se mantenían separados? Eso era un misterio. La única explicación lógica la tenia Hermione   "Voldermort" había algo que podría en riesgo a alguno de los dos si la relación continuaba, con mucha presión por parte de la chica, Ron no acoso a Harry con preguntas, y respeto su silencio.

Draco por su parte continuaba su vida de la mejor forma que podía, siempre había vivido una vida de lujo y refinamientos que correspondían a un joven de alcurnia y de fortuna, una vida sin preocupaciones; pero en aquel momento, por segunda vez, tenia conciencia del terrible misterio del Destino, del tremendo sentido de la Fatalidad.

No podía estar con la persona que amaba, no podía tocarlo, no podía conversar con él, no podía compartir su vida con el, todo por un maldito, al cual cada vez odiaba mas.

Los días anteriores habían sido tan diferentes....... mágicos era la palabra exacta   

Pero ya las decisiones estaban tomadas no iba a echar para atrás ahora no podía, la vida de ambos corría ya bastantes riesgos sin contar tener que preocuparse el uno por el otro.

Ambos se habituaron nuevamente a su vida, a su rutina, al ir y venir de clase en clase a las tareas a los exámenes y a los duros entrenamientos.

Era miércoles y había pasado ya cerca de dos semanas, el sábado siguiente era unos de los principales partidos de Quttichys Slytern versus Grinffindor. Harry maldecía nuevamente su suerte porque de entre las tres casas restantes ese partido era precisamente contra Slytheryn, era frustrante.

En dos semanas las cosas iban poco a poco mejorando, su apetito no había mejorado mucho pero por lo menos el nudo en el estomago no era tan grande y ya dejaba pasar mas alimento. 

Esa mañana comenzó un poco lenta en el comedor su miraba habitual hacia la mesa de los Slyther le confirmo que Draco no había llegado aun, el trío maravilla se sentó a comer, Ron y Hermione seguían igual de  cariñosos, que los primeros días, y verlos tan felices y cercanos era otra cosa que Harry había tenido que aceptar, talvez él nunca tendría un amor así, pensaba.

Al terminar el desayuno, y se dirigieron hacia las clases de pociones que eran un suplicio, Snape muy prudentemente no había vuelto a colocar a Harry y Draco juntos pero estar tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos no era muy saludable para ninguno de los dos, el día transcurrió agonizante y lentamente. 

Al entrar la noche Harry dormitaba en su cama cuando percibió claramente la música de un piano, miro hacia los lados buscando el origen de la música, cuando recordó el hechizo, Draco estaba en este momento practicando.....  era hermoso oírlo recordaba perfectamente la tarde que habían pasado juntos frente a ese instrumento, Harry se relajo cerro los ojos y intento imaginar a Draco, frente al piano, concretado, moviendo sus manos majestuosamente, el pecho le oprimía, sentía las melodías de Draco tristes, melancólicas, vacías, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto fingió tomar algún libro de su baúl, aunque lo que realmente tomaba era la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa, 

Con un escueto _-ya vengo- _salió de su habitación.

Se dirigió directamente hacia uno de los pasajes secretos para salir del castillo, lo mas probable es que Draco tenia permiso para salir un día entre semana a practicar, pero él no así que era mejor salir utilizando algún pasadizo, en su mente estaba solamente ver a Draco, la música seguía sonando en su cabeza, mientras la escuchara, este estaría sentado frente al piano, talvez no se atrevería a hablarle pero se conformaría con observarlo... a la distancia.

Atravesó todo el camino en tiempo record, salió en el sótano de :::::::,  con la capa sobre sus hombros miro alrededor y comprobó que no había nadie, al salir al piso principal encontró la puerta cerrada, desesperadamente busco otra salida y encontró una ventana abierta, salió con el mayor cuidado posible.

Al llegar al callejón miro hacia arriba la música todavía sonaba en sus oídos, pero no estaba seguro si subir o no, la incertidumbre se apoderaba de él, se quito la capa.

En ese preciso momento la música se detuvo, y miro hacia el segundo piso y hoyo un terrible ruido y a Draco gritando –Maldición- eso fue suficiente para que Harry se decidiera, subió corriendo las escaleras varita en mano.

Al entrar de golpe observo a Draco recostado sobre el piano... y una de las ventanas rota...

Harry se aproximo rápidamente al rubio y le pregunto 

_-Estas bien-_

_-Que haces aquí?-_ pregunto Draco despectivamente

Harry no supo como reaccionar, 

_-estas bien, oí un ruido-_ le volvió a preguntar evadiendo la respuesta

_-Que haces aquí, no creo que tengas permiso para estar en Hogwed a esta horas?_ Le interrogo Draco, con el ceño fruncido

_Como se rompió lo ventana?_ pregunto el moreno

_Simple... Arroje una  silla por ella._ Le contesto el rubio totalmente serio

_-Aaa-_ el Slytheryn estaba molesto, Harry estaba haciendo obviamente el ridículo, 

_No me has contestado que haces aquí?_ Volvió a preguntar Draco

_Porque, me vas a delatar?_  respondió irritado Harry

Draco bajo la vista y trago fuerte

_-Es mejor que te vayas, alguien puede verte-._ Le dijo sin levantar la mirada

 Harry dio me vuelta y salió de la bodega.... bajo lentamente las escaleras y al llegar al final otra ventana estallo en pedazos una silla salió disparada, Draco grito _–POTTER-_

Harry se volvió y comenzó correr subiendo las escaleras, no entendía nada, pero no lo pensó dos veces para volver a subir.

Al llegar a la puerta se tropezó con Draco, que venia buscándolo, una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, el rubio lo tomo su cabeza y lo beso, Harry correspondió el beso, ansioso hambriento, desesperado, abrazándolo, temiendo en su interior que el encanto se rompiera tanta había sido la tensión vivida en días pasados que en ese instante hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría ... 

_-TE AMO _.- dijo sin soltar al rubio 

Draco se separo de él y se miraron a los ojos.... a Harry le parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, se habría equivocado?, Draco no sentiría no lo mismo? Después de una verdadera agonía el rubio respondió 

_-Ya hora que lo dijeras , Yo también TE AMO Harry Potter-_

Lo arrastro prácticamente adentro... ambos se besaban apasionadamente, todas las circuntacias, todas las razones, todas las palabras, sus angustias sus miedos, todo quedo afuera y solo quedaron dos seres que se amaban y deseaban profundamente.

Con un pase de su varita Draco hizo aparecer una alfombra y unos almohadones...

_-Eso me lo tienes que enseñar-_ bromeo Harry entre beso y beso.

Harry se dejo caer y jalo a Draco, desabrocho lentamente la tunica de Draco, quería contemplar su piel , quería conocer cada detalle de ese cuerpo que tanto anhelaba.

Lentamente la tunica quedo de lado, junto con la camisa, Harry pudo contemplar su piel totalmente blanca, su cuerpo esbelto sin llegar a ser delgado, bien formado.  Con sus manos recorrió cada detalle, cada músculo, el slytheryn se dejo llevar sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente cerro los ojos y se dejo acariciar, el moreno comenzó a reverenciaron cada mililitro de piel, con lamidas y caricias, conoció a plenitud cada pliegue, cada tonalidad, cada lunar, cada detalle por pequeño que fuera quedo grabado en su memoria, Draco gemía y se retorcía mordiendo su labio inferior, en esos instantes Harry prestaba especial atención a esa zona y  la memoriza, nunca había estado tan íntimamente ligado a alguien, quería hacerlo bien, quería llevar al rubio al paraíso, y quería poder volver hacerlo cuantas veces quisiera.

Volvió a besar esa boca, recorriéndola completamente sus lenguas se mezclaron, la saliva se escapaba por entre sus bocas, fue el turno de Draco que muy hábilmente invertio las posiciones, muy hábilmente desabotono los botones de su compañero, teniendo el mismo cuidado y pasión que había tenido el moreno.

Los ojos grises no perdieron contacto visual con su compañero, Harry suspiraba, gemía, sintiendo al rubio actuar sobre el.

En ocasiones Harry no sabia como reaccionar no estaba muy seguro que hacer, nunca había estado con una mujer, así que esto era totalmente nuevo para el, 

En una pausa los ojos grises interrogaron al moreno y como un suspiro dijo 

_-Que prefieres?, Tu a mi o yo a ti-_, Harry entendió a que se refería, pero no supo que contestar.

Tímidamente contesto-No se- 

_-No sabes?-_ en la voz de Draco se oía ternura y cariño

_-No... no se..  yo nunca .....-_ Balbució Harry

Al ver al moreno Draco se acerco lo beso con ternura

_-Esta bien.... no te preocupes...  yo primero... pero deseo que me hagas tuyo, así que aprende bien.-_

_-Aja- _Fue lo único que Harry pudo contestar pues una mano camino hacia su entrepierna tocándola, aprentadola, La otra mano de Draco busco la boca de Harry y sintiendo donde el rubio lo masturba lamió los dedos de Draco con entrega.

Lo próximo que sintió Harry fue una mano buscando su entrada, un dedo, fue introducido despacio con ternura, a los minutos otro lo acompaño, el rubio lo besaba lo preparaba, su mano nunca soltó el miembro de Harry, el contacto visual nunca se rompió Harry se estremecía, esto le gustaba sentía donde los dedos de su amante rozaban algo dentro de el que le fascinaba....

La mano fue retirada 

_-Te Amo, esto será un poco incomodo pero no te preocupes-_ le dijo el rubio

Harry sentía muchas cosas, deseo, ansiedad, placer, cuando Draco lo poseyó, lento, con cuidado, al principio como había dicho Draco fue un poco incomodo, el rubio era muy cuidadoso, a los minutos comenzó a moverse lento, para no lastimar a su amante, cuando Harry inclino su cadera buscando mas contacto Draco arremetió con mas fuerza, hasta penetrarlo complemente.

Fue Harry el que impuso el ritmo lento en un principio volviéndose cada vez mas rápido, Draco obedecía brindando de igual forma placer a Harry.

Al sentir todo este torbellino Harry termino..... jadeante y sudoroso, Draco no espero mucho para hacerlo también, besando el hombro del moreno.

El rubio se reclino sobre su amante, recuperando el aire abandonándose a las sensaciones que le producía hacerlo suyo.

Se retiro con cuidado y se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo acariciando su espalda, el moreno no levantaba la miraba, y eso le preocupaba 

Estas bien? pregunto 

..............

_Harry?  _

El moreno se volvió y beso a Draco con ternura

_Estas bien?_ Interrumpió en los ojos grises se notaba preocupación,

_Si muy bien,_ contesto Harry, sonrió y se arrecosto al pecho de Draco

_-Me preocupaste, te gusto?- _volvió a preguntar el rubio

_-Eso sonó cursi-_

_Es una preocupación totalmente valida no te parece, INSENSIBLE?_ Dijo Draco golpeando con el puño el brazo de Harry

_-Lo es, pero  sonó cursi-_  

_-No te vuelvo a preguntar,- _Draco hizo un puchero

_-NO me gusto- _dijo Harry muy serio,_ -me encanto que fue diferente-_

Draco sonrió complacido y lo beso con pasión

_Espero que hayas aprendido?_ Le reprocho el rubio

_Se supone que algo parecido debo hacer yo? _dijo Harry

_...Esa es la idea...._ contesto el rubio

_En ese caso.... si.... ya me hice una idea general,_  dijo Harry volviendo a besarlo

Draco interrumpió el beso se separo de Harry y cambio su semblante,

_Harry esto no debió pasar, _

_No comencies, _le reprocho el moreno

No no comienzo, es que va a hacer muy complicado, y peligroso, ahora ninguno de los dos estará seguro- Draco intentaba despejar la maraña de pensamientos que bullían en su mente.

Contéstame algo sinceramente, cuando alguno de los dos hemos estado seguros? Le interrogo Harry mirándolo directamente a los ojos. En eso tienes razón, pero... Pero nada estos últimos días han sido agonizantes... No voy  a renunciar a esto. 

Agonizantes? No parecía... Le cuestiono Draco

Ya te lo dije, Te Amo, y si... eran agonizantes, lo peor de todo era estar tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.. contesto Harry como recordando

Para mi no fue sencillo tampoco, chico que vivió 

_Pues tampoco parecía _le contesto el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios

_Como lo conseguiste?, _pregunto Draco

_Que?_

_Entrar en mi corazón, Harry Potter. _

_Nunca en mi vida había observado  una escena tan patética, como esta_, gruño es profesor Snape a la mitad de la bodega, Harry instintivamente busco sus pantalones, pero Draco detuvo su mano.

_Te agradecería... Padrino que nos brindaras un poco de intimidad mientras nos vestimos apropiadamente _contesto el rubio utilizando el mismo tono con el que había hablado el profesor.

Cinco minutos, tenemos que hablar y volver al colegio gruño el profesor 

Draco soltó la mano de Harry, y observo mientras su padrino abandonaba la bodega.

Ahora si, si dejas que te intimide, lo seguirá haciendo durante el resto de tu vida 

Tienes mas experiencia con el que yo

Es duro por fuera pero suave como algodón por dentro

Mientras se vestían Draco interrogo a Harry

Seguro que quieres seguir con esto 

_Si quiero seguir con esto_, le respondió Harry atrayéndolo hacia él

Entonces esta será nuestra primera prueba pues no creo que mi padrino este muy contento con lo que vio

A que te refieres?

A que mi idea de separnos fue en un inicio de él

Porque se mete

Porque teme por nosotros Harry, por ambos, esto no será sencillo, dijo suspirando Draco

Nada en mi vida es sencillo, Draco pero...

Si yo siento lo mismo, no nos vamos a separar....

Se besaron tiernamente, cuando una leve tos los interrumpió

Será mejor que nos vayamos volvió a repetir el jefe de casa de la serpiente

Necesito que usted Señor Potter regrese de la misma forma en que vino,  no puedo dar explicaciones de su estancia en este lugar, así que apresúrese podrá hablar con el Señor Malfoy en el colegio.

Harry se quedo admirado de las palabras de su profesor de pociones,

Nos vemos mañana le dijo Draco

En las circuntacias debía ser mejor así,  con beso rápido se despidió de Draco y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Volvió a realizar el mismo recorrido en tiempo record, y se dirigió sin dificultades hasta su dormitorio.

Cuando se acostó sentio una leve molestia, pero eso era lo menos su corazón volvía a latir.

**Contestaciones:**

**Miaka Fanel:**  Muchas Gracias no sabes lo bien que me haces sentir cuando me dices que te gusta, porque te gusta verdad, o lo dices para hacerme sentir bien? Espero que no, un reclamo de mi parte ¿mi fic?, yo quiero mas...., yo quiero mas, yo quiero mas, eso si no descuides la universidad yo esperare, como me quedo la escena? Espero tu opinión sincera.

**La Heredera:** No soy cruel, yo creo que si las cosas se presentaran serian así, ese Tom siempre esta metido en todo, pero no te preocupes.... pronto cambiara o empeorara todavía no estoy segura.

**Sayuri:** Esto esta un poco reñido pero creo que al final complaceré a todas las amantes del ang y a las románticonas como yo XDD.

**Vrag:**  Cierto Harry no le ha dicho a Draco que lo ama, no abiertamente aunque se le nota a leguas, a veces a las personas les cuesta decirlo pero con solo verlos actuar se delatan. Y Snape tendrá un poco mas de intervención en el próximo capitulo.

**Verotto:** Gracias por tu mensaje, y como ves no los separe, aunque las cosas se van a poner crudas, pero sobrebiraran,

**Sakura Snape:**  Si si lo prometido es deuda me apure y aquí esta, que dicha que te gusto, cuando sigues tu fic, me has dejado queriendo mas.


End file.
